


Nouvelle Vie

by JeniKat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella and Victoria become best frieds, Character Death, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, Jasper and Bella are meant to be, Marriage Proposal, Private wedding, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, True Love, Vampire Bella, Vampire Sex, Wild Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Bella réussit à convaincre Victoria que la tuer ne ramènera pas James. Les deux ennemies deviennent amies, et quand vient le jour où Bella perd tout ce qui lui est cher, elle devient un vampire et se met en quête de Jasper !
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nouvelle Vie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes, (et tous)
> 
> Ce petit Jella de 37 pages a été écrit il y a quelques mois, et je vous le poste enfin. Il a eu l'aval (parce qu'elles ont adorées), de ma Beta lectrice, et d'une très bonne amie. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. J'enchaîne les scènes, alors n'en perdez pas une miette. 
> 
> Pro-Alice et Edward s'abstenir !
> 
> Bonne lecture *-*

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Forks !_

_Point de vue de Bella !_

C’est bizarre. J’ai été larguée par un vampire après m’être stupidement coupé le doigt en ouvrant une enveloppe, et un mois plus tard, je me rends compte que j’avais mieux à faire que pleurer sur mon sort comme une idiote. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je m’en suis rendu compte grâce à mon père. Peu à peu, les cauchemars se sont estompés et j’ai repris goût à la vie en deux semaines tout rond. J’ai perdu presque huit mois de ma vie pour un mec qui n’en valait pas la peine. S’il m’avait vraiment aimé, il aurait laissé le venin faire son travail. Il ne m’aurait pas quitté deux jours après mon anniversaire et cette soirée désastreuse. Les Cullen me manquent. Du moins, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et même Rose, me manquent. Alice et sa folle joie de vivre me manque. Jasper me manque. J’ai un pincement au cœur étrange quand je pense à lui. Avec le recul, je me dis que je l’ai plusieurs fois pris en train de me regarder à la dérober. Il me regardait mais pas comme un prédateur qui observe sa proie avant de se jeter sur elle pour la vider de son sang. Non, il me regardait avec un intérêt différent. Je crois même avoir décelé une fois de la douceur dans son regard doré. Je dois me faire des idées. Force est quand même de reconnaître que Jasper Hale est un homme / vampire très sexy. Non mais qu’est-ce qui me prend ? Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces conneries de la tête et je vais prendre un pot de glace aux chocolats dans le congélateur. Il est vingt-deux heures. Nous sommes le 31 octobre et je suis toute seule à la maison. Ce n’est pas trop mon genre, mais je vais m’asseoir devant la télé et je zappe à la recherche d’un film d’horreur. Ah, super ! _Les Griffes de la Nuit_. En général, je n’aime pas ce genre de film, mais j’ai été traquée, agressée et blessée par un vampire. J’ai fini à l’hôpital avec une jambe cassée et une commotion pendant plusieurs jours. Bonjour les migraines ! Je n’ai jamais vu ce film, mais à côté de ma rencontre mortelle avec James, _Freddy Krueger_ peut aller se rhabiller. Au pire des cas, je ferais des cauchemars cette nuit mais j’en doute fort. J’en viens à la partie où ce psychopathe tue le jeune _Glen,_ et un vent glacial me parcourt quand un geyser de sang sort du lit pour repeindre les murs de la chambre du pauvre garçon. Je ne fais aucun geste pour me lever et faire face à mon visiteur. Je n’ai pas peur. Je devrais pourtant, mais ce n’est pas le cas.

  * « Salut, Victoria ! » Je ne décroche pas mon regard de la télé. « T’en as mis du temps à venir. »
  * _« Parce que tu m’attendais ? »_
  * « On va dire que je me doutais que tu viendrais régler tes comptes un jour. » Je tapote la place à côté de moi. « Fais comme chez toi. On discutera après le film. »



Je n’ai pas le don de Jasper _(pincement étrange au cœur)_ , mais je me doute que Victoria est décontenancée par ma réaction. Toujours aucune étincelle de peur en moi. James était bien plus effrayant qu’elle. Je sens le canapé s’affaisser à côté de moi.

  * « T’as déjà vu ce film ? » je demande, avant de la regarder pour la première fois depuis des lustres. »
  * « Euh, je n’ai jamais vraiment regardé la télé. » avoue-t-elle en me regardant en retour. « Tu n’as pas peur de moi ? Je suis venue te tuer. »
  * « Je devrais me sentir minable parce que mon crétin d’ex, à cause de qui j’ai failli me faire tuer, s’est barré. Et regarde-moi. » J’écarte les bras, tenant toujours mon pot de glace dans la main. « Je suis en pleine forme, c’est Halloween et je me goinfre de glace devant un film d’horreur. Certains te diront que je déprime, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Edward Cullen peut aller au Diable, pour ce que j’en ai à faire. »



Je me retourne vers la télé, et on ne parle plus jusqu’à la fin du film. J’éteins la télé, me lève et vais dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d’eau. Je m’assois sur la table, et je fais face à Victoria, qui m’a suivi.

  * « T’as l’air en forme. » lui dis-je, la décontenançant encore plus. « T’as dîné avant de venir me rendre visite ? Ou tu t’es affamé exprès pour moi ? »
  * « Je… ce n’est pas comme ça que j’imaginais ce moment. » dit-elle, déroutée.
  * « Ecoute Victoria, je suis désolée qu’on en soit arrivé là. » Et je suis sincère. « Je suis désolée que James ait été tué. J’ai conscience que je suis en partie responsable de par mon odeur qui ne cesse de me pourrir la vie depuis que j’ai connaissance de l’existence des vampires, et je suis désolée que tu souffres au point de vouloir te venger. Mais me tuer ne t’apportera rien. Edward se fiche complètement de moi. Il s’est barré. »
  * « Non, je n’y crois pas. » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Il t’a confié à sa sœur et il a tout fait pour que tu échappes à James. »
  * « Et regardes où j’en suis aujourd’hui. » Je montre ma morsure sur le poignet droit. « Je suis seule un soir d’Halloween avec un joli souvenir de ton copain. Ça fait un mal de chien d’ailleurs. Et je ne suis pas allée jusqu’au bout de la transition. T’as dû le sentir passer, ma pauvre. »
  * « Euh, oui ça fait très mal euh… » Elle secoue à nouveau la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Ou se sortir d’un mauvais rêve. Ah non, les vampires ne dorment pas. « C’est n’importe quoi. »



Soupirant, je descends de la chaise et m’avance vers elle. Son regard rubis m’aurait terrifié avant, mais je ne voie pas uniquement un vampire assoiffé de vengeance devant moi. Je vois une femme seule, et anéantie.

  * « Me tuer ne te le ramènera pas, et ça n’apaisera pas ton chagrin. Ça ne marche pas pour les humains, et ça ne marche pas non plus pour les vampires. » J’espère pouvoir la convaincre de laisser tomber son idée de vengeance. Je n’ai pas envie de crever, mais je ne veux pas non plus m’en faire une ennemie. « La vengeance, ça fait du bien sur le moment, mais la réalité nous rattrape bien plus vite qu’on ne l’imagine. Si tu penses que ça t’aidera à avancer dans cette éternité qui est la tienne, vas-y, tue-moi. Je ne crierais pas et je n’essaierais pas de m’enfuir. Mais demande-toi si ça en vaut vraiment la peine. »



J’attrape un paquet de gâteau et je retourne devant la télé. Je cherche un autre film d’horreur, mais je tombe sur _Jurassic Park._ Pourquoi pas ? Je laisse le film défiler tout en mangeant mes cookies industriels. Si ça doit être mon dernier repas, je préfère avoir quelque chose de sucré dans l’estomac. J’ai chopé le film déjà bien entamé, et au moment où le Professeur Slater aperçoit le brachiosaure, la place à côté de moi s’affaisse.

  * « T’as décidé de me laisser vivre ? » me demande avant d’enfourner un morceau de cookie dans la bouche.
  * « Je réfléchis encore. » me répond-elle.
  * « Hum, je t’en proposerais bien, mais ça a sans doute un goût de carton-pâte pour toi. »



Je lui souris, et elle me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser au milieu du front. Je reporte mon attention sur le film.

  * « Je croyais que les humaines faisaient attention à leur poids ? » dit Victoria.
  * « C’est Halloween, et je mange assez sainement tous les jours pour me faire plaisir une fois de temps en temps. » je dis alors qu’à la télé, les _Professeurs Sattler, Grant, et Ian Malcolm,_ entrent dans le laboratoire où sont conçu les dinosaures. « Quitte à me payer une crise de foie. Ça me donnera une excuse pour ne pas aller au lycée. Mets-toi à l’aise. »



Je reporte de nouveau mon attention sur le film, et je ne la détourne plus tout du long. Je n’ai jamais été très film, mais depuis que je suis célibataire, et quand mon père est au travail toute la nuit, je passe mes soirées devant la télé. Je ne m’empiffre pas tous les soirs, mais comme je l’ai dit à Victoria, c’est Halloween. Quatre personnes se font bouffer dans le film. Un par le T-Rex, deux par les Raptors, et le gros binoclard par un dinosaure à collerette. Bon lui, il l’a bien cherché. Le passage avec les deux gamins coincés dans la cuisine avec les deux Raptors est assez intense. Et un peu flippant. J’éteins à nouveau la télé.

  * « Alors, t’as pris ta décision ? » je demande en me tournant vers Victoria.
  * « Je ne vais pas te tuer. » me dit-elle.
  * « Bonne nouvelle ! » je dis en me levant. J’observe ses vêtements, ses chaussures. Hum, on a l’air de faire à peu près la même taille. « Ne va pas croire que c’est une insulte, c’est juste une proposition que je te fais. Ça te dit de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements ? »



Elle me regarde comme si j’étais devenu dingue. Ouais, on peut voir les choses sous cet angle.

  * « Bah quoi ? T’as décidé de me laisser vivre, on peut devenir copines. »
  * « Ne te fous pas de moi, Bella. » dit-elle en se levant pour me faire face. « On ne peut pas devenir amie. »
  * « Et pourquoi ? Parce que mon ex a tué ton copain qui a essayé de me bouffer ? » Ouais, le sarcasme et l’ironie sont ma nouvelle arme. Je les manie plutôt bien. « Et si on repartait à zéro ? Je serai là-haut si tu changes d’avis. »



J’éteins la lumière de la cuisine au passage et je vais farfouiller dans mes affaires. Alice m’a tellement emmené faire les boutiques que j’ai des fringues à n’en plus savoir quoi faire. Je sors un jean, un t-shirt noir et un pull vert. Tout est neuf. Je sors aussi des sous-vêtements et quand je me tourne vers la porte avec la pile de fringues dans les mains, Victoria est sur le seuil. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir un vampire mal à l’aise.

  * « On fait à peu près la même taille alors, j’espère que ça t’ira. »



Je l’emmène à la salle de bain et je lui sors des serviettes et un gant.

  * « Fais comme chez toi. »
  * « Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » me demande-t-elle.
  * « Parce que j’ai envie de t’aider. » je réponds avant de la laisser seule. « Tu peux utiliser mes produits. »



Je ferme la porte, et je souffle de soulagement quelques minutes plus tard quand j’entends l’eau de la douche couler. Je vais dans ma chambre et je m’assois sur mon lit avec le livre que j’ai commencé ce matin. Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour Victoria d’accepter de l’aide, surtout venant de la personne en partie responsable de sa peine. Je ne sais pas du tout où va mener cette main tendue, mais on verra. Je me plonge dans ma lecture qui est une lecture pour les cours. Le mois dernier, on a étudié _Roméo et Juliette._ Là, on doit lire _Orgueil & Préjugés_. Je l’ai juste lu quinze fois. Je n’ai même pas besoin de le relire pour le cours, mais c’est impossible de résister à _Monsieur Darcy_ malgré son comportement dans la première partie du bouquin. Je referme le bouquin quand la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre. Je souris.

  * « Quoi ? » me dit Victoria.
  * « Rien, c’est juste bizarre de te voir avec une serviette sur la tête. » Je ravale un rire. « Tu te sens comment ? »
  * « Propre ! » dit-elle.
  * « Ouais, ça a toujours cet effet-là. » Je pose mon livre sur la table de nuit. « Je dois avoir des baskets neuves quelque part. A moins que tu préférerais des bottes. »
  * « Non, Bella, tu en as assez fait alors que je ne le mérite pas. » m’arrête-t-elle en enlevant la serviette qui retient ses longues et magnifiques boucles rousses.
  * « Mais ce n’est rien ! » Je me lève et je vais prendre une paire de bottines que je n’ai jamais mise. Elles lui iront mieux qu’à moi. « Alice m’a acheté tellement de vêtements que ça me fait plaisir de me débarrasser de certains. Tiens ! »



Réticente en premier temps, elle finit par les prendre. Je lui prends la serviette humide des mains et je vais dans la salle de bain pour la mettre dans la panière de linge sale. Je ramasse les vieux vêtements de Victoria, et je lui demande en retournant dans la chambre :

  * « Tu veux en faire quoi ? »
  * « Oh, tu peux les jeter. »



Je hausse les épaules et je les entasse dans ma corbeille à côté de mon bureau.

  * « Je… euh, je te remercie pour euh, pour les fringues et, euh, la leçon de morale tout à l’heure. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je ne te faisais pas la morale. Arrête d’être gênée. Je sais que c’est bizarre que je veuille t’aider après que tu sois venue pour me tuer, mais je suis comme ça. » Je sens que cette discussion va être longue. « Je fais juste ce qu’un être humain normal ferait face à un autre être humain qui souffre. Tu n’es peut-être pas humaine, mais tu n’es pas imperméable à la douleur et au chagrin. Tu as passé des siècles avec James, tu l’as aimé et aujourd’hui, il n’est plus là parce qu’il m’a donné la chasse et que j’ai été protégé par une famille de sept vampires. Dis-toi que c’est une façon pour moi d’expier ce qui s’est passé. Tu es seule, désormais, et à moins de vouloir retrouver Laurent pour reprendre ta vie d’avant, t’as besoin de faire ton deuil, mais t’as surtout besoin de parler à quelqu’un. Sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte si tu as besoin de parler de James. Essaye juste de ne pas débarquer quand je ne suis pas seule. J’aurais du mal à expliquer à mon père comment je t’ai rencontré. »



Elle esquisse un sourire. Bien, on avance.

  * « Je vais tout de même te demander une petite faveur. »
  * « Je t’écoute ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Je sais que tu ne changeras pas de mode de vie, et encore moins de régime alimentaire mais, est-ce que tu pourrais revoir ta façon de sélectionner tes repas ? » Elle hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite. « Il y a pleins de salopard qui méritent de crever et qui sont en libertés, comme des mecs qui battent leurs femmes ou leurs gosses, des pédophiles, des tueurs en séries… »
  * « D’accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. » Elle pince les lèvres. « Ok, je ferais ça. Qui sait, ça pourrait être amusant. »
  * « Tu me raconteras lors de ta prochaine visite, mais fais attention par où tu passes. » lui dis-je. « Evite les terres Quileute. Les vampires n’y sont pas très bien accueillis d’après ce que je sais. »
  * « Merci du tuyau ! » Un ange passe, puis, Victoria me tend la main. Je lui serre la main, comme pour sceller un pacte. « A la prochaine Bella. Essaye de ne pas t’attirer d’ennuis. »
  * « Je ferais mon possible. »



Elle s’éclipse par ma fenêtre restée ouverte. Je vais la baisser après son départ, pas par peur qu’elle puisse changer d’avis. Elle peut défoncer un mur entier sans le moindre souci alors une fenêtre fermée ne l’arrêterait pas. Je descends dans la cuisine pour prendre un sac poubelle, et de retour dans ma chambre, je vide ma corbeille qui contient les vieux vêtements de Victoria. Quand je me couche bien plus tard, il est déjà trois heures du matin. Ok, c’est l’heure de dormir. C’est la première fois depuis des lustres que je dormais aussi bien.

J’obtiens mon diplôme huit mois plus tard. Victoria est revenue me voir plusieurs fois, et on passait des heures à discuter. Elle me parlait de sa rencontre avec James, tout en évitant de mentionner les nombreuses victimes qu’ils ont fait ensemble. Elle était de plus en plus détendue à chaque visite, et toute idée de vengeance contre ma personne a bel et bien quitté son esprit. Quand elle venait me voir et que mon père était au poste toute la nuit, on s’installait devant la télé et on se regardait des films. Elle est même venue me voir quand j’étais en pleine révision de mes examens de fins d’années, et ces examens, je les ai réussis haut la main mais pas assez pour être la majore de la promo. Tant mieux, cela dit. Faire un discours devant les parents et tous mes camarades, non merci. Les vacances d’étés ont commencé, et je vais aller passer trois semaines chez ma mère avant de revenir dans l’état de Washington pour intégrer une fac à Portland pour y étudier la Littérature. Bon, mes valises sont prêtes. Je prends l’avion demain en fin de matinée pour atterrir en fin de journée. Un courant d’air plus tard, je me tourne vers Victoria.

  * « Tu déménages ? » demande-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.
  * « Non, je vais prendre une cure de soleil chez ma mère, en Floride. » Je pose ma grosse valise dans un coin de ma chambre, et je me hisse sur mon lit pour m’asseoir en tailleur. « Alors, t’étais où ces dernières semaines ? »
  * « J’étais à New-York. » La veinarde. « Je me suis invité à quelques fêtes et j’ai sauvé les demoiselles en détresse qui rentraient chez elles bourrées. De vraies cruches. De mon temps, on ne sortait pas le soir pour faire la fête. »
  * « Bienvenue dans le monde moderne où la jeunesse fait un peu ce qu’elle veut. » Soudain, un hurlement de loup, suivit de plusieurs se font entendre. « T’es pas passé sur les terres Quileute, au moins ? »
  * « Non, je te jure que non ! » dit Victoria en se redressant. « Merde, comment ces cabots m’ont repéré ? »
  * « Je n’en sais rien, mais il faut que tu partes. »



Elle s’éclipse, et je vais dans la salle de bain pour faire genre. Merde ! J’ai réussi à cacher mon amitié avec Victoria aux amis de Jacob. Ah oui, mon meilleur ami est devenu un loup-garou et je suis devenu plus ou moins amie avec la meute, mais j’ai passé sous silence que j’étais amie avec un vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain. Ok, respire Bella ! T’as rien fait de mal. On frappe bruyamment à la porte. Je descends et j’ouvre à Sam, Jacob et Paul. Ils entrent sans attendre de permission.

  * « Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. »



Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que deux d’entre eux montent à l’étage et je me retrouve seule avec Paul. Il s’est imprégné de la sœur de Jacob, Rachel, et ils font un joli petit couple.

  * « Tu veux manger un truc ? »



Je vais dans la cuisine. Je prends dans le frigo un Tupperware où j’ai coupé des morceaux d’une pastèque que j’ai acheté ce matin. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça à Forks en été, mais bon. On profite des bons fruits de saison. Je m’assois sur la table et je rends son regard à Paul, qui me scrute comme pour tenter de lire dans mes pensées. Bonne chance, j’ai l’esprit protégé par je ne sais quel miracle. Sam et Jacob nous rejoignent, leurs pas lourds résonnant dans les escaliers.

  * « Bon, c’est quoi le problème ? » je demande en en croquant un morceau de pastèque bien juteux.
  * « On a senti la présence d’un vampire et on a suivi sa trace jusqu’ici. » répond Sam. « Il y a son odeur dans ta chambre. »
  * _« Et merde ! »_ Je me racle la gorge en haussant les sourcils, l’air indifférent. « Le vampire est passé sur vos terres ? »
  * « Non ! » dit Jacob. « Mais comme les Cullen ne sont plus là, on couvre leur territoire aussi. »
  * « Ouais, je vois ! » dis-je en fermant la boîte. Je me lève de la table et je fais face à ces trois loups. « Ok, je vais vous le dire une fois, et une seule fois et ensuite, si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, je vous tue. »
  * « De quoi tu parles ? » demande Jacob.
  * « De Victoria ! Du vampire dont vous avez senti l’odeur jusqu’ici. C’est une longue histoire mais elle et moi on a un passif qui remonte à l’année dernière. » Ils me regardent tous les trois avec une tête… j’ai envie de rire mais je me retiens. « Aujourd’hui elle est mon amie, et je lui ai dit de se barrer en courant quand vous avez joué vos loups des cavernes en la traquant alors qu’elle n’a rien fait de mal que venir me rendre visite la veille de mon départ. »
  * « Tu… tu t’en vas ? » s’étrangle Jacob.
  * « Je vais passer quelques semaines chez ma mère. Ecoutez, je comprends que vous faites votre boulot, et je vais dire à Victoria de ne plus remettre les pieds à Forks. »
  * « Attends, tu protèges une sangsue ? »



Paul est en colère, mais ça me laisse froide. Un petit coup de fil à Rachel et il se calmerait.

  * « Oui, je la protège. Je protège mon amie ! » Je n’ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à me disputer avec eux. « Je vous conseille de retourner dans votre réserve pour faire ce que vous faites mais ne vous amusez pas à traquer Victoria. D’une, vous ne l’attraperez jamais, et de deux, si vous lui faites du mal, vous pouvez être sûrs que plus jamais je ne vous adresserais la parole. » Je vais à la porte pour les congédier. « Partez, s’il vous plaît, j’ai besoin d’être seule. »
  * « Bella… »
  * « Non, Sam. » je l’arrête d’un geste de la main. « Tu fais ton boulot, je le comprends, mais je côtoie les vampires depuis plus longtemps que toi tu ne les traques sur ton territoire. Victoria n’est plus un danger pour qui que ce soit à part les criminels. Maintenant, retournez auprès de vos femmes. »



Ils finissent par s’en aller. Ils n’approuvent pas ma décision, ça se lit dans leurs yeux mais je n’en ai absolument rien à foutre de leur avis. Je n’ai pas envie de me justifier davantage. Le lendemain, mon père m’emmène à Seattle, et dans l’avion, je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement. Vacances au soleil pendant un mois entier avant de rentrer à Forks, préparer mes valises pour ensuite aller à Portland à la recherche d’un petit appart’. Je vais m’installer en dehors du campus avec Victoria, qui a décidé de mettre sa vie de Nomade entre parenthèses quelques temps, même si elle devra s’éclipser quelques jours chaque fois qu’elle devra se nourrir. Elle m’a avoué avoir pris goût à la traque aux criminelles. Elle leur fait même les poches une fois qu’elle les a vidés de leur sang. Je ne devrais pas encourager ce genre de pratique, étant moi-même fille de flic, et pourtant c’est le cas. Pourquoi se soucier de ces crevures qui polluent la vie d’honnêtes citoyens ? Des heures plus tard, je descends de l’avion et je retrouve ma mère. Que ça fait du bien. Je ne les pas revu depuis mon séjour à l’hôpital l’an dernier.

  * « Je suis si contente de te revoir ma chérie. »
  * « Moi aussi maman ! » Je la serre encore plus contre moi. « Tu m’as manqué ! »



La nouvelle maison est splendide. Et il y a une piscine. Ma chambre est immense, et j’ai ma propre salle de bain. Génial, mais je suis crevée. Après le dîner – des plats chinois à emporter – je vais m’écrouler dans ma chambre et je ne me réveille que le lendemain matin. Je reste un mois entier chez ma mère. Séance de bronzage, shopping, longueurs dans la piscine. Oui, ce sont des vacances de rêves.

  * « Alors, est-ce que tu sens la vitamine D s’infiltrer par tous tes pores ? » me demande ma mère, alors qu’on est allongé sur la terrasse.
  * « Oui, ça fait du bien. »



Il faut que j’en profite, parce que le climat à Portland est plus ou moins identique à celui de Forks.

  * « Tu sais, les universités de Floride sont plus ensoleillées. » me dit-elle.



J’esquisse un sourire. Je me doutais qu’on aurait cette discussion. Rester près de mon père pour mes études est un choix, non seulement pour continuer à le voir, mais aussi pour permettre à Victoria de circuler parmi les humains sans risque.

  * « Ils ont un excellent département de Littérature. » je dis.
  * « Je croyais que tu voulais étudier les Sciences ? »



J’entends l’étonnement dans sa voix.

  * « J’ai pris un cours en option pour ne pas me rouiller. » Je bâille à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. C’est épuisant de ne rien faire, mais qu’est-ce que ça fait du bien. « Je viendrais te rendre visite pendant les vacances. »
  * « J’espère bien ! »



On arrête de parler de l’université. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Les semaines passent, et je rentre à Forks. Je trouve un appartement entièrement meublé à Portland, ainsi qu’un travail pour tout le mois d’août à la bibliothèque municipale. Ils ont même accepté de me garder à mi-temps pendant mes études. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Mon père m’a aidé à emménager, et quand il est reparti pour Forks, je sais que ça lui a fait un petit pincement au cœur de me laisser voler de mes propres ailes. Mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. En parlant de pincement au cœur, chaque fois que je pense aux Cullen, et spécialement à Jasper, je me sens toute drôle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Il est marié à Alice, et j’étais amoureuse d’Edward, alors pourquoi pensais-je à lui de cette façon ? Non, il faut que je me le sorte de la tête. Les cours commencent, et je m’immerge totalement dans cette nouvelle aventure. Quatre longues années m’ouvrent les bras pour étudier la Littérature avec une option en Sciences Moléculaire. Ma première année se passe sans encombre. J’étudie, et je travaille quatre jours par semaines à la bibliothèque municipale. Victoria s’avère être une coloc’ complètement dingue mais dans le bon sens. Elle s’est vite adaptée à une vie simple et normale, elle qui a pendant bien longtemps vécue une vie de nomade. Quand je me lève le matin, je la surprends parfois devant la télé à regarder des films ou à suivre des séries, ou bien alors elle a le nez plongé dans un de mes livres. On est réellement devenu amie, et j’en suis ravie. Pendant ma deuxième année, je rencontre un certain Blake, un étudiant en dernière année qui étudie aussi la Littérature. On se trouve des points communs, et au fil des semaines il finit par me séduire et je lui donne ma virginité. Je ne regrette absolument pas. Tout au long de cette année, il a été tout à fait correct avec moi, et chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions au lit – le plus souvent chez moi – il s’empresse de me réciter quelques vers de ses poètes préférés, ou bien de mes auteurs préférés. Il a vite compris que je suis une inconditionnelle de Jane Austen, et l’entendre réciter un couplet par cœur d’Orgueil _ & Préjugés_ est très sexy. Cet homme est sexy, et je n’aurais jamais cru que quelqu’un comme lui pouvait étudier la Littérature. Grand, brun, de beaux yeux verts et une petite barbe de trois jours qu’il entretient avec soin, il m’a avoué se destiner à une carrière d’enseignant. Il voulait enseigner et partager son amour pour les livres et pour les mots. Comment ne pas craquer ? Malheureusement, notre histoire prend fin lorsqu’il obtient son diplôme, ainsi qu’une bourse pour aller étudier toute une année à Cambridge. Je suis heureuse pour lui. C’est son rêve qui prend forme. Il me fait ses adieux d’un long baiser dans le hall de l’aéroport, juste avant que son vol soit appelé.

  * « Au revoir Isabella, et peut-être à une prochaine fois. » me dit-il.
  * « Peut-être ! » Je le prends dans mes bras de longues secondes. « Merci Blake. Merci de m’avoir de nouveau donné confiance en l’amour. »
  * « Ce fut un plaisir ! »



Un dernier baiser, et il s’en est allé pour un autre pays. Je vis plutôt bien son départ, mais je ne me suis pas laissé séduire par un autre étudiant. Je me suis concentrée sur mes études. Je profite de chaque instant de répit pour manger et dormir. La vie d’étudiante est quand même un chemin plein d’embûches, et je ne cuisine plus autant qu’avant. Je me confectionne des plats simples, mais au moins je ne meure pas de faim. Le rythme des études s’intensifie avec ma troisième année, mais je tiens bon. Je continue d’alterner études et boulot à la bibliothèque quand un beau jour, je reçois un appel de mon père. Nous sommes dimanches, et je viens de terminer ma rédaction sur les œuvres de Shakespeare. Je m’étais prévue un après-midi détente devant la télé et peut-être une petite sieste, mais l’appel de mon père bouleverse tout ça. A mesure que mon père m’explique ce qui se passe, je sens le sang déserter mon visage. Je raccroche, et je me lève d’un bond pour attraper mes clés.

  * « Wow, une minute ! » Victoria me prend les clés des mains. « Tu ne peux pas conduire dans un état pareil. Je vais t’emmener à Seattle, ce sera plus prudent. »



Pour mon dernier anniversaire, mes parents et Phil m’ont offert une super Mercedes d’un noir métallisé. C’est un vrai bonheur à conduire, mais Victoria a raison. Je ne suis pas en état de conduire. Je suis à l’hôpital en moins de deux heures. Il ne pleut pas, la route est dégagée. Victoria n’a pas levé le pied de l’accélérateur jusqu’à notre entrée à Seattle. Dès qu’elle se gare, je me précipite hors de la voiture et je cours jusqu’au cinquième étage, suivant les directives de mon père. Je trouve Phil et mes parents dans une chambre. Ma mère est allongée sur le lit, le visage cerné et fatigué. Elle a le teint pâle, et un cathéter dans le bras.

  * « Maman ! »



Je me précipite vers elle et je me laisse tomber dans ses bras sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui coulent. Ma mère me serre contre elle et me murmure des paroles réconfortantes, je sens bien qu’elle n’a plus beaucoup de force.

  * « Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? » je dis en sanglotant.
  * « Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter. » me dit-elle. « Le traitement marchait, il n’y avait pas de raison d’imaginer le pire. »
  * « Marchait ? » Elle vient de parler au passé. Je me redresse et je regarde le médecin. « Le traitement ne marche plus ? »
  * « La tumeur de votre mère s’est développée plus vite que mes collègues de Jacksonville ne l’auraient pensé. Les doses de chimio ont été plus agressives, mais malheureusement, ça n’a pas suffi. » m’explique-t-il.
  * « Bella, ma chérie ! » Je regarde à nouveau ma mère, qui me prend la main. « J’ai demandé à être transféré ici pour pouvoir passer les derniers moments qu’il me reste avec ma fille unique. »



Il ne lui restait même pas un mois à vivre, et je l’ai perdu trois semaines après avoir appris qu’elle était atteinte d’un cancer du sein. Nous ne l’avons pas enterré. Elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle a émis le souhait d’être incinéré.

  * « Quand tu te sentiras prête, je veux que tu disperses mes cendres dans un endroit paisible, et avec une jolie vue si possible. » m’a-t-elle dit quelques jours avant son décès.



Et me voilà, sur l’une des plus hautes falaises de Portland qui surplombe une magnifique cascade. L’urne où repose les cendres de ma mère est faite en argent. Simple. Sobre. Ça fait un mois que je l’ai perdu, et avant aujourd’hui j’ai passé mes journées à me terrer dans une bulle que personne n’a réussi à transpercer. Je me levais le matin, je mangeais machinalement sans réellement sentir le goût des aliments et j’allais en cours, puis au boulot. J’étais devenu un robot jusqu’à ce que Victoria ne me secoue pour me faire revenir à la réalité. Je devais faire mon deuil, comme je le lui avais conseillé quatre ans plus tôt. Je ne serai jamais prête à dire au revoir à ma mère, mais elle me botterait les fesses en sachant que je me laisse piétiner par le chagrin. Je soulève le couvercle de l’urne et je déverse les cendres dans le vide.

  * « Adieu maman ! »



Une brise emporte les cendres. Je reste encore quelques minutes là, sur la falaise, avant de me retourner et de rejoindre Victoria qui m’a laissé dire au revoir à ma mère. De retour à l’appartement, je vais ranger l’urne désormais vide au fond de mon armoire. Ce soir, je vais m’avaler un pot de glace vanille-café devant _Pretty Woman_. La glace et la comédie romantique préférée de ma mère.

La vie reprend son cours, et je retrouve peu à peu le sourire. Je vais passer mes dernières vacances avant ma dernière année de fac au Royaume-Uni. Victoria m’accompagne. On ne se lâche plus. On visite les plus beaux endroits. Je découvre même les magnifiques plaines qui sont décrites dans les romans de Jane Austen. Je rentre à Portland avec une meilleure mine, on va dire. Je suis d’attaque pour ma dernière année, et je m’y consacre corps et âme. J’obtiens mon diplôme en Littératures avec mention, et je finis major de ma promo. Devoir faire un discours devant toute l’université m’a empêché de dormir pendant au moins deux jours, mais j’y suis arrivée grâce au soutien de mon père et Victoria – qui a mis des lentilles de contacts exprès - qui se trouventdans les gradins.

  * « C’est à nous d’écrire notre avenir ! »



Je conclus mon speech, et les étudiants diplômés se lèvent et applaudissent.

Je retrouve mon père et ma nouvelle meilleure amie à la réception. Pour l’occasion, j’ai mis une robe dos-nu de couleur pourpre. Mi-longue et évasée jusqu’aux cuisses, je me sens vraiment bien dedans.

  * « Félicitations ma chérie ! » me dit mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.
  * « Merci, papa ! » J’accepte une flûte de champagne. « Ouh, j’en ai bien besoin. »



Victoria refuse poliment, prétextant ne pas aimer les bulles du champagne. Je glousse.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon père revient à Portland pour me ramener à Forks. Je vais y rester quelques temps avant d’emménager à Seattle. Une fois l’appartement vidé, les clés rendus au propriétaire et mon chèque de caution récupéré, on se met en route. Je monte dans la voiture de mon père, et Victoria nous suit avec mon petit bolide. La route est encore plus longue de Portland à Forks, et on ne fait qu’une pause entre les deux villes, quand l’accident survient. On arrive à l’entrée de la petite bourgade quand un camion perd le contrôle de son véhicule et nous percute de plein fouet. Le choc est violent et nous envoie dans le décor. C’est mon père qui a tout prit, mais j’en ai la respiration coupée et ma tête frappe la vitre. Quand la voiture a fini de faire un tour sur elle-même, je détache ma ceinture et je sors de la voiture en titubant. Une poigne froide m’empêche de tomber tête la première sur le bitume.

  * « Bella, Bella regarde-moi ! » Je croise les yeux rouges d’inquiétude de Victoria. « Est-ce que ça va ? »
  * « Mon… occupe-toi de mon père s’il te plaît ! »



Tout se passe si vite que ça devient flou. Une ambulance arrive et nous emmène mon père et moi à l’hôpital. Mon père est inconscient. Il a pris tout le choc de l’impact. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et je m’évanouie en descendant de l’ambulance. Les bips incessants des machines me tirent de mon sommeil. Ou dois-je dire de mon coma ? Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Un mois ? Je ne sais pas. Les souvenirs de l’accident me reviennent à mesure que j’ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse sur mon lit. J’ai la tête qui tourne. Victoria est à mon chevet, et elle vient s’asseoir sur le lit face à moi. Sa main froide sur la mienne me rassure.

  * « Bella, tu m’as fait une de ces peurs. » me dit-elle.
  * « Combien de temps ? » je demande, la gorge nouée et sèche.
  * « Deux jours ! » Me répond-elle. « Tu as eu une commotion et quelques contusions suite au choc. »
  * « Et mon père ? »



Elle me fait _non_ de la tête, et je m’effondre dans ses bras. J’apprendrais plus tard que l’accident lui a causé de multiples dégâts dont une grave hémorragie interne et que les médecins n’ont rien pu faire malgré tous leurs efforts. A travers mes larmes, alors que Victoria essaie au mieux de me réconforter, je vois Jacob et Sam sur le seuil de la chambre. Victoria nous laisse tous les trois après que le médecin m’ait ausculté, et après qu’il ait répondu à toutes mes questions au sujet de mon père. Il me présente ses condoléances et sort de la chambre.

  * « Je n’aime pas que cette sale sangsue soit là. » gronde Jacob.
  * « T’as rien d’autres à me dire ? » je réplique sèchement. « Mon père vient de mourir, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c’est que tu ne supportes pas la présence de Victoria ? »
  * « Bella… »
  * « S’il te plaît, va-t’en. » je le coupe en remontant mes jambes sur ma poitrine. « Je n’ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, _avec vous_ , sur mes choix en matière d’amis. »



Sam ordonne du regard à Jacob de sortir de la chambre. Je n’ai pas très envie non plus de parler avec Sam, mais je n’ai pas le choix apparemment puisqu’il s’approche de moi.

  * « Faut que tu nous comprennes, Bella. » me dit-il d’une voix calme. « Les vampires sont nos ennemis. »
  * « Victoria n’est pas la mienne. » lui dis-je en retour. « Si t’as des choses à me dire dis-les, ou sinon va-t’en. »



Il m’explique que le bureau du shérif – de mon père – s’occupait déjà des _formalités_ pour l’enterrement. Je le remercie, et lui demande de partir. A nouveau seule, je m’allonge et je pleure toutes les larmes qu’il me reste encore en stock. Je suis autorisé à sortir de l’hôpital deux jours plus tard, juste à temps pour l’enterrement de mon père. Victoria, qui cache ses yeux rouges derrière des lunettes de soleil, ne me quitte pas d’une semelle et m’empêche de m’effondrer. C’est la première fois que je revois mes amis depuis le lycée, et ceux qui sont au courant pour l’existence des vampires restent sur leur garde en venant me prendre dans leurs bras.

  * « Elle ne va pas vous mordre. » ne puis-je m’empêcher de dire.



J’en ai assez de tout ça. Pendant une semaine, je me terre chez moi. _Chez mon père._ La semaine suivante, je fais le nécessaire pour vider la maison. Avec la mort de mon père, j’hérite de tous ses biens, mais comme je n’ai aucune intention de rester à Forks, je vends tout aux enchères et je fais dons de ses vêtements à des bonnes œuvres. C’est assez expéditif comme façon de faire mon deuil, mais je ne veux pas revivre l’état catatonique dans lequel j’étais quand ma mère est morte. Entre le décès de ma mère et celui de mon père, j’hérite aussi d’une belle petite somme que je place sur mon compte afin de fermer celui de mon père. De toute façon, il n’en a plus besoin. Avec l’aide de ma copine vampire, la maison se vide rapidement, et trouve un acheteur dont j’encaisse le chèque tout de suite. Je lui remets les clés et je suis sur le départ quand la meute au complet débarque pour m’empêcher de faire une énorme connerie. D’autant plus que Victoria est là.

  * « Quoi encore ? »



Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces conneries, et je ne manque pas de le leur faire savoir.

  * « C’est toi qui fais une connerie en partant avec elle. » claque Jacob. « Tu penses un peu à nous ? »
  * « Bon sang Jacob, j’ai perdu mes deux parents en l’espace de deux ans. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à Forks ? » je m’emporte en me moquant totalement de faire une scène.
  * « Et nous alors ? » me dit Jacob.
  * « Ecoute Jake, si je reste ici, Victoria viendra toujours me rendre visite, et vous ne supportez pas cette idée. » je les vois tous tiquer un à un. « Et pour être honnête, je n’ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici. Ne cherchez surtout pas à me retenir, et encore moins à me chercher. Je m’en vais pour ne plus jamais revenir. Laissez-moi partir ! »
  * « Bella… »
  * « Ça suffit Jacob ! » intervient Sam, qui ne m’a pas quitté des yeux. « Bella a pris sa décision, et on va la respecter. »
  * « Merci, Sam ! » j’efface les quelques larmes qui glissent sur mes joues et je recule. « Prends soin de ta meute, Sam, et soyez prudents. »
  * « Toi aussi ! » me dit-il.



Je monte dans la voiture, et Victoria démarre. Je lui demande de m’emmener dans un endroit isolé, là où personne ne viendra me chercher. J’ai envie d’être certaine qu’on ne vienne pas me déranger. Je suis seule, maintenant. En dehors de Victoria, je n’ai plus de famille, ni ami. Ceux de Forks et de La Push s’en sortiront très bien. Sam fera tout son possible pour garder les habitants de la ville en sécurité. Nous roulons pendant des jours. Victoria ne s’arrête que pour faire le plein d’essence quand c’est nécessaire, et pour m’acheter à manger, même si je ne lui demande rien à ce niveau-là.

  * « Si tu te laisses mourir de faim, c’est moi qui te tue. » me menace-t-elle quand je refuse d’avaler un hot-dog la première fois.



J’abdique et je me nourris de tout ce qu’elle me trouve. Je suis aussi bien obligé de sortir de la voiture trois fois par jour pour mes besoins d’humains. Heureusement, ce sera bientôt derrière moi. D’ici quelques jours, je n’aurais plus besoin de manger ni de dormir. On dépasse la frontière canadienne en passant par des petites routes non contrôlées, et Victoria nous trouve un chalet dans les bois. Je n’avais emporté avec moi qu’un sac à dos large avec des vêtements, des affaires de toilettes qui vont me servir une dernier fois. Le chalet possède une salle de bain, une cuisine et une chambre.

  * « Combien de temps veux-tu rester ici ? » me demande Victoria.
  * « Quelques mois ! » Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. « J’en ai assez de tout ça. Mes parents ne sont plus là, je n’ai plus envie de continuer à vivre comme ça. »
  * « Tu n’es pas en train de me demander de te tuer, quand même ? » Je vois la peur sur son visage. C’est bien la première fois que je vois cette émotion s’emparer d’elle. « Parce que je te le dis tout de suite, il en est hors de question. »
  * « Non, je n’ai pas envie de mourir. Je veux juste changer de vie. » Je prends une profonde inspiration, et je lui dis : « Je veux que tu me transformes. »



Je la vois soulagée. Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire.

  * « Ok, ça, je peux le faire. » me dit-elle. « Mais je ne tiens pas à t’entendre hurler et risquer d’ameuter de plausibles randonneurs, alors je vais aller chercher de la morphine. »
  * « Essaye de ne tuer personne pour l’obtenir. » lui dis-je. 
  * « Bella, j’ai changé ! » me rappelle-t-elle en souriant.



Je le sais bien, mais j’adore la taquiner. Non, je n’ai pas viré de bord. Jamais de la vie, je pense bien trop – plus que je ne veuille à l’admettre – à un vampire aux cheveux blonds. Je vais dans la salle de bain et je prends une longue douche chaude. Je pense à Jasper, pas d’une manière amicale. Quand je ferme les yeux, je me perds dans mes souvenirs et chaque fois, je revis certains moments où Jasper et moi étions dans la même pièce. Seuls, ou avec d’autres. Je ne comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout. La seule façon d’obtenir des réponses, ce serait de retrouver les Cullen et de voir ce qui s’est passé dans leur famille ces cinq dernières années. Je ne dis pas que je veux faire partie de leur famille, mais obtenir des réponses est primordiale. Je me suis débarrassée de tous les vêtements qu’Alice m’avait acheté, et je m’en suis acheté de nouveau pendant mes années de fac. Souvent, Victoria m’en offrait et elle avait bon goût. Je sors de la douche, me sèche et enfile un jean troué et un t-shirt noir à l’effigie d’un groupe de rock. Je tourne en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Je sais que je prends la bonne décision. J’en ai assez d’être humaine. Avec la mort de mes parents, tous les petits aléas d’une vie humaine me semblent dérisoire. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Victoria revient après ce qui me parait être une éternité. Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle prépare une seringue de morphine, la pose sur la table basse et s’assoit sur le canapé avec moi.

  * « T’es prête ? » me demande-t-elle.
  * « Je suis prête ! » je réponds. « Mais j’ai une faveur à te demander. »
  * « Laquelle ? »
  * « Pendant que le changement s’opèrera, je veux que tu prennes contact avec Laurent. Je veux savoir ce qui est advenu des Cullen. » Ma gorge se noue en prononçant leur nom à voix haute. « S’il te plaît ! »
  * « D’accord ! » Elle repousse une mèche de mes cheveux, et dégage mon cou. « Ça va faire mal, Bella. »
  * « Je sais ! »



Je rejette la tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à mon cou. La morsure vient aussitôt. Comme un serpent qui frappe sa proie. Je sens le venin se répandre et inonder mon sang d’une brûlure insoutenable. Je suis encore consciente – pour l’instant – de ce qui m’entoure. Je me retrouve allongée, et je vois clairement le visage de Victoria se pencher au-dessus de moi. Par contre, sa voix est brouillée parce que je hurle et mon corps se cambre sous la douleur atroce du venin. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter je ne sais quoi, quand je sens une piqure sur le bras.

_C’est un rêve. Je sais que c’est un rêve, mais c’est avant tout un souvenir. Un souvenir du temps où je faisais encore partie des Cullen par ma relation avec Edward. Ils étaient tous partis chasser, me laissant seule dans leur grande maison. Ils avaient décidé de partir toute une journée très loin pour trouver du gros gibier afin de tenir un moment. Je pensais être seule. A tort. Je sors de la chambre d’Edward, après une heure passée à lire, et bouquin en main, je descends pour aller à la cuisine, mais je tombe nez à nez avec Jasper en bas des escaliers._

  * _« Oh, je croyais que j’étais seule ! »_



_Je devrais avoir peur, sachant qu’il est le seul membre de la famille à avoir du mal avec le régime végétarien. Mon odeur ne devait pas aider, mais il n’y a aucun signe dans sa façon de me regarder qui pouvait indiquer qu’il allait me sauter dessus pour me drainer de mon sang._

  * _« Je n’avais pas envie d’aller chasser. » me dit-il. « Je me nourris plus souvent que les autres, et aujourd’hui je vais bien. »_
  * _« T’es sûr ? Non parce que, je sais que mon odeur rend fou les vampires. »_
  * _« Oui Bella, j’en suis sûr. » me dit-il. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »_



_Il me laisse passer, mais je sens sa présence derrière moi quand je gagne la cuisine. Je pose mon livre sur le plan de travail, et il le prend aussitôt pour voir ce que je lis, sans doute._

  * _«_ Les Hauts de Hurlevent ! _» lut-il à voix haute. « C’est un classique. »_
  * _« Tu l’as déjà lu ? » je demande, en me préparant une tasse de thé._
  * _« Bien sûr ! » me sourit-il._



_Le souvenir s’estompe, mais on a passé des heures à débattre sur le livre._

_Les souvenirs défilent. Jasper et son sourire en coin chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur lui avant de redevenir taciturne quand quelqu’un d’autre, Alice ou Edward, reprennent les rennes des discussions. Je me demande comment Jasper a-t-il fait pour cacher ses pensées à Edward. J’ignore moi-même ce qu’il pensait chaque fois qu’il me regardait, me souriait ou même… Une fois, il est passé à côté de moi et il a effleuré mes doigts des siens. Ça n’a duré qu’une seconde, mais je me rappelle avoir senti un étrange sentiment de bien-être, vite remplacé par le vide quand Edward me touchait juste après._

_Le soir de mon anniversaire. Moi qui me coupe comme une idiote. Jasper qui se rue vers moi, assoiffé de sang. Edward qui me pousse contre la table contre laquelle je m’écrase, et du coup je saigne davantage. Jasper qui se débat mais son regard qui accroche le mien et dans lequel – je m’en souviens maintenant – je ne lis que du désespoir. Il est désolé. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme ça. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal._

_Les Cullen qui s’en vont sans même me dire au revoir. Edward qui m’abandonne dans les bois. J’ai mis peu de temps avant de me remettre de son départ, ce qui m’a toujours étonné, mais peut-être était-ce parce que j’ai fini par ne plus rien ressentir de romantique envers lui. Je me suis rapprochée de Jasper sans même m’en rendre compte. J’ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui alors que je ne devais pas._

_Il est celui qui me manque le plus. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a rejoint les Cullen ? A part pour Alice, peut-être. Mais pourquoi avoir abandonné son mode de vie ? Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir juste modifié un peu, comme j’ai suggéré à Victoria de le faire ? Un jour, alors que nous étions dans le jardin des Cullen, à nouveau seul pendant que les autres étaient partis chasser, il m’a parlé de son passé et de ses deux meilleurs amis, Peter et Charlotte, qui choisissaient soigneusement leurs victimes. Quand il a trouvé Alice, il s’est dit qu’il allait enfin trouver le bonheur et l’amour. Il aimait Alice. J’aimais Edward à cette époque. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on se comportait comme ça, l’un envers l’autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais son regard ? Sa compagnie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il me souriait quand personne ne faisait attention à nous ? Pourquoi m’effleurait-il quand il passait à côté de moi ? Tant de questions auxquelles j’espérais avoir des réponses à mon réveil._

Mes yeux s’ouvrent. Je vois tout. Ma vision est devenue plus efficace que n’importe quel microscope du monde. Je vois les fissures au plafond. Les toiles d’araignées et les particules de poussières. Je perçois tous les plus petits bruits qui m’entourent. J’entends deux battements de cœur. Tous deux différents. Je sens une odeur étrange. Une odeur de sueur. Qu’est-ce que… Une langue humide me lèche la joue, et le corps poilu qui va avec me saute dessus pour ensuite me labourer le visage de léchouilles. Qu’est-ce qu’un chien fait là ? Je me redresse sur le canapé où je me suis allongée avant ma transition, et je tiens dans les bras un magnifique Beagle. Il continue de me lécher le visage.

  * _« Je me disais que t’aurais une petite soif à ton réveil. »_



Je me lève, posant la petite bête par terre et qui va tout de suite gambader dehors.

  * « Et tu m’as emmené un chien ? » Je m’essuie le visage avec un gant humide qu’elle me lance. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire du mal à un chien ? »
  * « T’aurais préféré que je t’emmène un lynx ? » raille-t-elle.



Je lui lance le gant à la figure, qu’elle esquive avec grâce et éclate de rire.

  * « Pourquoi j’entends un autre battement de cœur ? »
  * « Eh bien, comme on n’a pas eu de discussion sur ton régime alimentaire, j’ai apporté deux proies. Vu que tu ne veux pas du chien… » Elle disparait dans la chambre et revient avec un homme bâillonné, les mains attachées. « Ça te dit de devenir un vrai vampire ? »
  * « Dis-moi que ne t’as pas attrapé le premier humain qui te tombait sur la main. »
  * « Non ! » m’assure-t-elle. « Pendant que tu piquais un roupillon à la morphine, je suis allée faire un tour en ville à la recherche d’un vrai pourri, et j’ai trouvé notre ami Bart. Son copain et lui avaient coincés une jeune fille de dix-sept qui essayait de rentrer chez elle. La fille va bien, mais son copain à lui… » Elle secoue Bart. « … m’a servi de dîner. Plutôt appétissant je dois dire. Et je t’ai amené celui-ci. Alors, Bella ? Tu décides quoi ? »



Qu’est-ce que je décide ? Soit je vais chercher le petit beagle trop adorable et je prends le risque d’entendre ces petits gémissements de douleur quand je planterais mes crocs dans sa chaire… Non, en fait rien que cette image me donne la nausée. Je frissonne avant de laisser ma soif me consumer. Victoria sourit, et pousse ce cher Bart dans ma direction. Je le rattrape avant qu’il ne trébuche à cause de la terreur qui le consume. Il crie, mais son cri est étouffé par le bâillon qui entrave sa bouche. Il tente de se débattre mais je suis plus forte que lui. Je plante mes dents / crocs, ce que vous voulez, dans son cou et son sang coule dans ma gorge. Je le draine jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Ma soif apaisée, je laisse le corps sans vie de Bart s’écrouler.

  * « Ça fait du bien ! » je dis en regardant mon amie, qui souriait.
  * « Je suis impressionnée. » me dit-elle. « Pas une seule tâche. »



Je baisse les yeux sur mon t-shirt, qui est intact.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de lui ? » je demande en poussant le corps de Bart du pied.
  * « J’ai repéré une meute de loup pas très loin. » répond-elle.
  * « D’accord ! »



La meute de loup se compose uniquement d’adultes. Il fait nuit, et personne ne verra Victoria lancer le corps sans vie de Bart, qui atterrit à grand bruit au milieu de la meute.

  * « T’as pris… » Elle me montre un portefeuille en cuir, une montre et une chaîne en or. « T’es devenue une experte ! »
  * « Il y a au moins trois cent dollars dans son portefeuille. La chaîne et la montre sont en or pur. J’irais en ville demain les vendre et je viderais le compte de notre ami. Tiens, c’est l’heure du dîner pour nos petits loups. »



En effet, celui qui semblait être le mâle Alpha, après avoir reniflé la dépouille de Bart, se mit à hurler à la lune, et le corps disparu sous les crocs des canidés. Victoria et moi retournions au chalet.

  * « Tu as fait ce que je t’ai demandé ? »
  * « Ouais ! » me dit-elle. « Et tu ne vas pas apprécier. »



Et effectivement, je n’apprécie pas du tout ce qu’elle m’apprend.

Alice et Edward se sont bien foutus de nous. Ces deux enfoirés sont amants, et d’après ce que Laurent a appris, leur vraie âme-sœur est mortes depuis longtemps. Alice a fait croire à Jasper qu’il était son vrai compagnon, et Edward m’a juste prise pour une conne. Je croyais vraiment l’aimer. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c’est que cette _salope_ a vu l’accident à mon anniversaire, et n’a rien fait. Non ! Edward et elle ont manipulé le don de Jasper qui a ressenti une soif fois deux, qui n’était pas la sienne. Le regard qu’il m’a lancé ce soir-là au moment de l’incident fait sens. A travers son regard, il voulait me dire que ce n’était pas lui. Que mon sang ne lui faisait pas perdre la tête. Je ne l’ai plus revu depuis ce soir-là, et je me rends compte que c’est ça, qui m’a fait le plus de mal. Pas la rupture avec cet autre abruti congénitale et décérébré que j’avais cru aimer.

  * « Il est où, maintenant ? » je demande à Victoria alors qu’on est de retour au chalet.
  * « Laurent ne le sait pas. » me dit-elle. « Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que Rosalie et Emmett sont partis après la trahison d’Alice et Edward quand ils ont su que c’était toi la vraie compagne de Jasper. Ils ont voulu revenir te voir pour te dire la vérité, mais d’après Laurent, Jasper leur a dit de ne rien faire. Il fallait que tu aies une vie normale. »
  * « Et on voit le résultat ! » Putain, j’ai envie de frapper quelque chose. Quelqu’un. « Bon, où est le reste des Cullen ? »
  * « Esmé et Carlisle sont en Alaska, avec les Denali. » m’apprend-elle.
  * « Parfait ! » Je fais craquer mes doigts et je lui dis : « Tu vas m’apprendre à me battre, et ensuite on ira rendre visite aux Cullen. Si je croise Edward et Alice, je veux pouvoir être capable de leur dire le fond de ma pensée avec mes poings. »
  * « Au travail ! »



Mais un jappement enjoué nous fait tourner la tête vers le canapé, où le petit Beagle est assis, et à l’odeur, je dirais qu’il a marqué son territoire.

  * « On devrait peut-être ramener ce chiot où tu l’as pris. » je suggère en allant le prendre dans mes bras. Il se met aussitôt à me lécher le visage. « Oui t’es beau ! »
  * « Je l’ai pris dans un refuge. » dit Victoria.
  * « Alors trouvons-lui un foyer ! »



Le foyer en question est celui d’une jeune mère de famille de vingt-deux ans, qui travaille comme serveuse. Son fils de cinq ans tombe tout de suite sous le charme du chien, mais on n’arrive pas les mains vides. On a acheté tout ce qu’il faut pour le chien, et je tends à la jeune fille une enveloppe avec cinq mille dollars. Je m’en vais avant même qu’elle ne puisse refuser.

Pendant six mois, Victoria m’apprend non seulement à contrôler ma soif, mais aussi à me mouvoir comme un vampire, et à me battre. J’apprends les rudiments, vraiment. Une part de moi à envie d’un autre instructeur. Peut-être qu’il pourra m’enseigner tout ce qu’il sait, quand je l’aurais retrouvé. Parce que je vais le retrouver pour lui faire comprendre que je lui en veux de ne pas être venue me chercher quand il a su la vérité. Je peux comprendre qu’il ne l’ait pas fait, mais il va falloir qu’il ait de sacrés arguments. Avec Victoria, on a passé ces six mois à nous nourrir de la pire racaille qui traînait à Vancouver et aux alentours. On privilégiait les délinquants sexuels et les criminels. Je vivais comme une vraie nomade – mis à part que je vais dans les magasins quand j’ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Ouais, on leur fait les poches. Victoria m’accompagne en Alaska. Toujours au volant de ma Mercedes, que je conduis cette fois. La vitesse est une chose grisante.

  * « Tu crois qu’ils vont m’accueillir comment ? » me demande Victoria.
  * « Pas très bien. » je réponds. « Mais je m’en fous. De toute façon, je te protègerais. »



Je monte le volume de la radio à fond. Pendant mon entraînement, on a découvert que je possède un don. La raison pour laquelle cet enfoiré d’Edward ne pouvait pas lire en moi. Je suis un bouclier, et avec l’aide de Victoria, j’ai réussi à l’étendre et à lui donner forme. J’ai réussi à le rendre mental et physique. Je nous englobe continuellement dans ce bouclier, ce qui – je l’espère – empêche Alice de me voir arriver en Alaska. Arrivée près d’Anchorage, mon GPS m’aide à me guider jusqu’à la maison des Cullen, grâce à l’adresse que nous a fourni Laurent. Il a eu du mal à s’adapter au régime végétarien au début, mais il s’y est fait. Pour Irina !

La maison qu’ont acheté Carlisle et Esmé est entouré de neige. Elle est grande, faite en rondin avec de belles vitres. La Mercedes de Carlisle n’est nulle part en vue, mais j’aperçois un garage attenant à la maison. Elle doit sûrement y être.

  * « Bon ! » Je coupe le moteur. « Je vais y aller la première et, si jamais je crie… »
  * « Pas question ! » m’arrête Victoria. « Je viens avec toi. »



Je ne cherche pas à discuter. Elle est plus têtue qu’une mule.

  * « Allons-y ! »



Devant la porte, Victoria reste sur le côté, cachée, pour l’instant. Je pousse le bouton de la sonnette, et j’attends. Pas bien longtemps. La porte s’ouvre sur Esmé. Son sourire se fane lorsqu’elle me voit. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre.

  * « Bonjour Esmé ! »
  * « Bella ! » souffle-t-elle.



Ses yeux trouvent les miens, et je peux lire dans son regard doré le choc de voir mes prunelles rubis.

  * « Je vois que les choses ont changé en cinq ans. » je dis, avec sarcasme. « Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez contente de me voir. »
  * « Euh, je te demande pardon je… je ne pensais pas que je te reverrais. » me dit-elle.
  * « Ouais, il paraît que Jasper vous ait demandé de me laisser vivre ma vie. » Son regard se voile de tristesse. « Mais je connais toute la vérité maintenant alors, me voilà. »



Elle reprend contenance et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis soulagée mais je reste stoïque même si je lui rends son étreinte.

  * « Entre, je t’en prie ! »
  * « Je ne suis pas seule ! » dis-je en tenant ma main à Victoria.



Mais elle enroule son bras autour de mon épaule. Esmé recule de plusieurs pas, choquée. Ouais, je peux comprendre qu’elle le soit.

  * « N’ayez pas peur Esmé. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, me venger ou quoi que ce soit. » lui assura Victoria. « Avec Bella, on a des tas de choses à vous dire. »
  * _« Esmé, qui est-ce, à la porte ? »_



Carlisle, toujours aussi élégant fait son apparition, et il a la même réaction que sa femme en découvrant Victoria. Puis, il me voit.

  * « Bella ! Mon Dieu, que veut dire tout ceci ? »
  * « Dois-je vous l’expliquer sur le pas de la porte ? » je demande en retour.
  * « Non, euh, entrez ! »



Victoria fait comme chez elle. Une fois dans le salon, elle se laisse tomber sur un sofa rouge qui lui fait soupirer de bonheur. Elle aussi, s’est mis à faire les boutiques avec moi et aujourd’hui elle porte un jean noir, un chemisier vert en soie et une paire de bottes.

  * « Ce sofa c’est le paradis ! » dit-elle. « Esmé, vous avez un sacré bon goût en matière de déco. »
  * « Euh, merci ! » dit Esmé.
  * « Bella ! » me dit Carlisle. « Explique-nous, s’il te plaît ! »



Une fois qu’on est tous assis, je raconte tout ce qui s’est passé depuis leur départ. D’ailleurs, je leur fais remarquer que je n’ai pas apprécié d’être jeté comme une vieille chaussette. La honte se lit dans leurs yeux, mais passons. Je leur parle du soir où Victoria est venue chez moi dans l’intention de me tuer, et la façon dont je lui ai fait changer et d’avis, et de mode alimentaire. Notre amitié grandissante, mes années à la fac avec Victoria en coloc’ de choc. Le cancer et le décès de ma mère, mon diplôme, l’accident qui m’a mis dans un mini-coma de deux jours et la mort de mon père suite à cet accident. Ma décision de tout quitter à Forks et ma transformation. Puis, le fait que je sache toute la vérité sur Alice et Edward.

  * « S’ils sont là, je ne vous promets pas de ne pas les frapper. » je les préviens, une fois que j’ai terminé mon récit.
  * « Ils viennent nous voir de temps en temps, mais on leur a demandé de partir. » dit Esmé.
  * « Oui, nous avons été très déçus par leur attitude. » dit Carlisle.
  * « Et Jasper, dans tout ça. » je demande. « Pourquoi il n’a pas voulu que je sache la vérité ? »
  * « Il pensait que tu lui en voudrais de son comportement le soir de ton anniversaire. » m’explique Esmé. « On a tenté de lui assurer le contraire, mais il a été clair. Il fallait qu’on te laisse tranquille. »
  * « Où est-ce qu’il est ? » je demande, bien décidé à le retrouver.
  * « Il est reparti dans le sud retrouver ses amis, Peter et Charlotte. » me dit Carlisle. « A la frontière mexicaine, près de Tijuana. »
  * « Bien, alors j’irais le rejoindre là-bas, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez le prévenir de ma venue. » je dis.
  * « Nous ne dirons rien ! » m’assure Esmé.
  * « Vic ! » Je lui lance les clés. « Tu peux aller faire chauffer le moteur, s’il te plaît ? »



Décontractée, elle salue Carlisle et Esmé et sort de la maison.

  * « Je sais, ça surprend. » je leur dis en me levant. Ils m’imitent. « C’est dur à croire qu’on soit devenu amie, elle et moi, hein ? »
  * « Et le mot est faible. » dit Carlisle.
  * « Ouais ! » Après quelques secondes de malaise… « Ecoutez, je ne suis plus la même Bella qu’il y a six ans. Vous le voyez bien à mes yeux, et même si je n’ai aucune intention de me justifier après que vous m’ayez abandonné, sachez que je ne me nourris pas sur des innocents. Si je vous ai déçue, j’en suis désolée mais je n’ai pas l’intention de changer. »
  * « Non Bella, c’est nous qui nous excusons d’être partis. » me dit Esmé en venant prendre mes mains dans les siennes. « On t’a tout de suite considéré comme notre fille, mais on a été aveuglé et manipulé. »
  * « Ouais, tout comme moi. » Je soupire.



Ils me raccompagnent à la porte, et pour mon plus grand malheur, une Volvo que je ne connais que trop bien se gare non loin de ma Mercedes. Victoria sort aussitôt de ma voiture, laissant le moteur tourner et me rejoint dans la seconde.

  * « Vous saviez qu’ils allaient venir ? » demande Victoria à Carlisle et Esmé.
  * « Non, ils ne nous préviennent jamais quand ils viennent nous voir. » dit Esmé.
  * « Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre. » je dis entre mes dents.



Edward et Alice sont choqués de me voir, mais quand ils voient Victoria, leur visage se peint d’horreur.

  * « Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là, celle-là ? » crache Alice en désignant mon amie.
  * « Je me suis perdue. » je réponds, en haussant les épaules. « Je l’ai rencontré à la frontière et elle m’a montré le chemin. »



Un gloussement, qui n’appartient pas à Victoria, provient de derrière moi. Ah, Esmé est réceptive à mon sarcasme.

  * « Depuis quand t’es devenu un vampire ? » me demande Edward.
  * « Depuis six mois. » je réponds. « Et j’ai une envie folle de vous botter le cul à tous les deux. Vous êtes deux beaux salauds. »
  * « Bella… »
  * « Non, Alice. N’essaie même pas de te justifier parce que ton don ne te servira à rien. » Je m’avance d’un pas, flanquée de Victoria. « Il n’y a aucune excuse pour ce que vous avez fait. Tu m’as laissé me rapprocher de Jasper, et tu me l’as enlevé avant que je comprenne qu’il comptait pour moi. Je vous déteste, et si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour m’empêcher de le retrouver, je vous démoli. Et enlève-moi ce sourire narquois de ton visage Edward. J’ai appris à me battre, et avec moi tu ne peux pas anticiper mes mouvements. »



Je leur tourne le dos et je vais à la voiture. Je laisse Victoria conduire, et dès qu’on est loin de la propriété des Cullen, elle me dit :

  * « T’aurais dû leur en foutre une dans la gueule. »
  * « Ouais, mais je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec eux. Je veux retrouver Jasper. »



Ne nous arrêtant que pour faire le plein, on met quelques jours à peine à rejoindre la frontière mexicaine. Je décide de vendre la voiture, et je partage la somme à Victoria, qui décide de repartir de son côté.

  * « Tu dois profiter de Jasper, sans m’avoir dans les pattes. » me dit-elle avant qu’on ne se quitte.
  * « Ne reste pas sans nouvelles, d’accord ? »
  * « Est-ce que je t’ai déjà laissé tomber ? » Je secoue la tête. « Je t’appelle dès que je sais où je vais. »



Je ne voyage que de nuit. Avant le lever du jour, je cherche un motel et je m’y enferme jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. J’en profite pour me doucher et me changer. Par contre, on est au Mexique, et même si le climat en hiver est plutôt doux, les jours de soleil sont plus nombreux qu’à Forks. Mais je mets une jupe courte noire que Victoria m’a forcé à acheter, avec un pull à manches longues bleu nuit et une paire de bottes. J’attache mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, mets un peu de maquillage et je sors dès que la nuit est tombée. Je vais rendre les clés à la réception et je me mets à la recherche de Jasper. Pendant que je déambule dans les rues de Tijuana, je me demande s’il a gardé le régime végétarien, ou s’il s’est remis à se nourrir d’humain. L’un ou l’autre, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Je veux être avec lui. Je veux retrouver la complicité qu’on avait quand on se retrouvait seul à la villa et qu’on parlait pendant des heures. Je veux qu’il me sourie de nouveau à la dérobée comme il le faisait avant. Je veux pouvoir me retrouver avec lui sans la moindre contrainte. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, mais ce que je ressens pour le moment, c’est la soif. Voilà plus d’une semaine que je ne me suis pas nourris. Nous avions fait le moins d’arrêt possible avec Victoria. Je voulais arriver le plus vite possible au Mexique. Bon, je mets ma recherche de Jasper en pause et je me faufile dans une ruelle sombre pour me hisser au sommet d’un immeuble. Vu de nuit, Tijuana est plutôt pas mal, mais je ne m’attarde pas sur le paysage. Je ferme les yeux et je fais abstraction des bruits alentours. Ici, c’est le Mexique. Drogues, crimes, etc… J’entends les bruits d’une fête qui bat son plein, quelque part à l’est, alors je m’y dirige en sautant de toi en toi. La fête a lieu dans une grande résidence pour gosse de riches, ou bien est-ce le repère d’un mafieux. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est là que je vais dîner ce soir. Je reste tapis dans l’ombre, à l’affut d’une proie. Une heure passe sans que je ne bouge, puis une deuxième quand mes sens me révèlent que quelque chose cloche à l’intérieur de la maison. Une fois sur le toit, je pose mon sac à dos dans un coin et je me laisse tomber sans faire de bruit. Je me faufile dans la maison par une fenêtre entrouverte. Je laisse mes sens me guider jusqu’à une chambre à l’étage. Une fille – dix-sept / dix-huit ans – est à peine consciente. Elle essaye, avec peine, de se débattre quand deux garçons hispaniques avec des tatouages sur les bras l’allongent sur le lit. L’un d’eux lui tient les bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l’autre commence à la déshabiller. Sans bruit, j’entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte. En quelques secondes, j’envoie valser les deux voyous à travers la chambre, les mettant K.O. Outch, j’entends des os craquer, mais leur cœur bat toujours. Tant mieux, le sang est meilleur quand le cœur bat encore. Je m’approche de la fille et je prends son pouls. Elle est vivante, mais elle est à peine consciente. Bon, je n’ai pas le temps de jouer les nounous alors je la laisse cuver dans cette chambre que j’ai fermé à clé. La fenêtre de la chambre donne sur un jardin vide. Parfait. J’attrape les deux crétins et je les traîne jusqu’à la fenêtre, puis, sans les lâcher, je saute sur le toit. Je les lâche quand je m’aperçois qu’il y a quelqu’un sur le toit, en train de fouiller mon sac.

  * « Hey, non mais faut pas te gêner ! »



J’arrive à sa hauteur, mais je me stoppe net. Je reconnaitrais cette posture n’importe où.

  * « Jasper ! »



Ma voix n’est qu’un souffle. Il se lève après avoir refermé mon sac, et me fait face. Il a les yeux rouges, mais il est toujours aussi beau. Il porte un jean déchiré et un t-shirt noir.

  * « Bonsoir, ma Bella ! » Il s’avance vers moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains. « Je regrette tellement de ne pas être revenu vers toi quand j’ai su la vérité. »



J’abandonne toute idée de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule pour m’avoir abandonné, et à la place, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Si c’était possible, je crois bien que mon cœur se serait remis à battre. Je n’ai jamais ressenti ça. Pas même quand j’embrassais Edward, ou Blake.

  * « Je ne veux pas que tu t’excuses. » je lui dis. « Je veux des réponses. »
  * « Tu les auras. » me promit-il.



Les deux crétins que j’ai ramenés avec moi sur le toit se réveillent, plus ou moins.

  * « T’as une petite faim ? » je demande à Jasper.
  * « Qu’ont-ils fait ? » demande-t-il, alors qu’on s’approche d’eux.
  * « Ils ont drogués une ado et ont essayé de la violer. » J’attrape l’un d’eux par la gorge et le soulève sans mal. J’adore être un vampire. « Bon, assez perdu de temps. Je suis affamée. »



Je plonge dans son cou après avoir écrasé sa trachée pour l’empêcher de hurler. Il essaye de se débattre, en vain. J’aspire la moindre goutte de sang de son organisme, et la vie le quitte. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte. Je le laisse retomber par terre, et je fouille ses poches. Je prends le liquide qui s’y trouve, et lui ôte ses bijoux. J’espère que ce n’est pas de la camelote. Je me relève, et aussitôt, je suis dans les bras de Jasper.

  * « Ce que tu es belle avec les yeux rouges, ma belle. »
  * « Ça ne te rebute pas, venant de moi ? »



C’est plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je lui pose la question.

  * « Non Bella. » Il m’embrasse. « J’aimais celle que tu étais étant humaine, mais j’aime encore plus la Bella vampire. On a des tas de choses à nous dire, mais j’ai tellement envie de toi. Et cette tenue ne m’aide pas. »



Faire l’amour sur le toit alors qu’on vient de tuer deux connards ? Faire l’amour alors qu’on vient de se retrouver après six ans séparés ? Un feu brûlant me ronge, et Jasper le sent grâce à son don. Il fond sur ma bouche et me donne un baiser renversant. Sa langue caresse la mienne, ses mains me pétrissent et les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce que c’est bon d’embrasser sans avoir besoin de respirer. Le baiser dure une éternité.

  * « Jasper, je n’ai rien contre un peu de frivolité, mais on pourrait aller ailleurs ? »
  * « Tout ce que tu veux ! »



Il va récupérer mon sac, et avant qu’on ne s’en aille, il écrase la gorge de nos victimes. Il va tellement fort qu’ils finissent presque décapités. Main dans la main, on quitte le toit et on court à travers la ville jusqu’à la frontière. Il nous fait passer la frontière jusqu’à sa voiture, que je reconnais. Il prend mon sac pour le mettre dans le coffre, et on monte dans sa voiture. Dès que le _clic_ des fermetures automatiques des portes se fait entendre, on se jette l’un sur l’autre et je finis assise sur ses genoux.

  * « Bella, dis-moi que tu es… »
  * « Non ! » lui dis-je, un pincement au cœur. Il a beau ne plus battre, je peux sentir ce pincement. « Je suis désolée, mais j’ignorais tout pour nous deux quand j’ai rencontré Blake et… »
  * « Blake ? » grogna-t-il.



Une puissante vague de jalousie me coupe le souffle. Ok, Jasper est jaloux. C’est bon à savoir.

  * « Jasper, je suis désolée, ok ? Mais si c’est arrivé n’oublie pas que c’est à cause de nos ex qui nous ont empêchés d’être l’un avec l’autre. » je lui rappelle en m’entourant de mon bouclier pour bloquer son pouvoir. « Mais n’oublie pas non plus que tu as préféré rester en retrait. »



Il se calme.

  * « Excuse-moi ! » me dit-il. « Tu as raison. Je n’ai pas à te faire de reproches. »



Je me penche pour l’embrasse, et je frotte mon bassin contre le sien pour raviver la flamme dans son pantalon. Youpi, il est réceptif. Je défais son jean. Il soulève les hanches pour que je puisse le lui baisser. Là, ses mains glissent sous ma jupe et il arrache ma culotte. Il me pénètre d’une forte poussée tout en m’envoyant une vague de désir qui me fait presque jouir sur place. Ça fait bien trop longtemps. Blake était très habile avec moi, très tendre. Mais Jasper… Je ressens l’urgence dans chaque coup de reins. Chaque pénétration est plus sauvage que la précédente. Je suis paralysée dans ses bras. Paralysée par le plaisir et l’ivresse qui s’emparent de moi. Quand il s’arrête, je proteste mais il nous fait sortir de la voiture et il m’allonge par terre. Il reprend ses pénétrations d’un rythme effréné. Sa bouche trouve la mienne et son don continue de me rendre folle. C’est orgasme sur orgasme. J’ai à peine le temps de me remettre d’un que ça recommence. Quand Jasper s’arrête, je suis épuisée. Du moins, façon de parler. Les vampires ne ressentent pas la fatigue. Je ne la ressens pas, mais qu’est-ce que je me sens bien.

  * « On ferait mieux d’y aller, au cas où. » me dit-il en se levant.



J’essaie de m’arranger comme je peux, mais je laisser tomber et je détache mes cheveux. Jasper remet son pénis dans son pantalon, et une nouvelle vague de désir m’envahit. Cette fois, ce n’est pas son don qui me met dans cet état. Mon vampire me plaque contre sa voiture. J’enroule mes bras autour de son cou quand il m’embrasse.

  * « Hum, mets une laisse à ton désir, sinon on n’arrivera jamais chez moi. » me prévint-il.



Jasper habite un vaste ranch en dehors de la ville. C’est vraiment immense.

  * « Tu habites tout seul ? » je demande en récupérant mon sac dans le coffre.
  * « En ce moment, oui. » me dit-il. « Peter et Charlotte sont partis quelques temps au Brésil. »



Il me fait visiter. C’est sobrement meublé. Une cheminée dans le salon avec un coin télé. De très beaux canapés. Une cuisine qui, bien évidemment, ne sert à rien pour nous vampires. Il m’emmène à l’étage et me mène dans sa chambre. Elle est très grande, avec une large baie vitrée en guise de fenêtre et qui donne sur un vaste étendu désertique. Je pose mon sac, et Jasper m’emmène dans la salle de bain. Wow ! Douche vitrée opaque, baignoire à remous. J’adore ! Apparemment, Jasper adore me voir dans cette pièce parce qu’il me déshabille. Je n’oppose pas la moindre résistance. J’ai autant envie de lui. Nue devant lui, sa bouche parcourt mon dos en partant de ma nuque. Il se déshabille à son tour, me prend dans ses bras et nous emmène sous la douche. Alors que l’eau nous débarrasse des saletés qui ont pu s’incruster sur notre peau, Jasper me garde dans ses bras, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et me pénètre. Il me prend debout, contre le mur, contre la vitre en faisant attention à ne pas la casser. On fait l’amour pendant des heures.

La nuit est tombée, et on ne quitte pas la chambre. Allongés sur le lit, nus, on ne prend pas la peine de se vêtir. A quoi bon ? Je suis allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisées devant moi, et Jasper me caresse le dos du bout des doigts.

  * « Comment t’as su que je te cherchais ? » je demande alors que mon corps ne demande qu’à être chevauché.
  * « Esmé m’a envoyé un message. » répond-il. J’aurais dû m’en douter. « Elle m’a aussi dit que t’étais devenu super copine avec Victoria, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Tu m’expliques ? »



Alors je lui raconte tout !

  * « Je suis tellement content qu’elle t’ait laissé la vie sauve. » Et moi dont ! Jasper m’embrasse dans le creux des reins. « J’aurais dû être là pour ta transition. » Il laisse une traînée de baiser le long de mon dos jusqu’à ma nuque. Son corps recouvre le mien. « Pardonne-moi de ne pas être revenu vers toi, mon amour. J’aurais dû être là ces six dernières années. »
  * « Ouais, t’aurais dû ! » Je me tourne sur le dos. « Tu mériterais que je te frappe. »
  * « Si ça peut te soulager. » dit-il, un sourire en coin. « Mais je suis sûr que tu cognes comme une fillette. »



Oh l’enfoiré ! Je le pousse et inverse nos places. Il éclate de rire et c’est la plus belle des mélodies.

  * « Je ne cogne pas comme une fillette. » grognai-je. « Et je te signale que Victoria m’a appris quelques petits trucs. »
  * « Je serai vraiment curieux que tu me montres. » Ses mains se baladent sur mes jambes. Son sourire fait place à un air plus sérieux. « Je peux parfaire ton entraînement, Bella. T’apprendre tout ce que _moi_ je sais. »
  * « Oui ! » Je me penche sur sa bouche. « J’adorerais voir le Major à l’œuvre. »
  * « Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça, Bella. » gronda-t-il.



Ça l’excite, apparemment. Je le prends dans la main, le caresse de longues secondes et je me glisse sur lui.

Un mois passe, et on passe notre temps à faire l’amour. Quand on n’est pas occupé à ça, on discute, on se promène sur son long terrain désertique au grand jour. Nos peaux scintillent. Jasper est si beau à la lumière du soleil. On va en ville une fois par semaine pour nous nourrir, et la chasse aux malfaiteurs avec Jasper a quelque chose d’excitant. J’adore voir le prédateur qu’il est. C’est en le voyant en pleine possession de ses moyens grâce au sang humain que je sais qu’il n’est pas fait pour le régime végétarien. Il reprend mon entraînement, et me félicite pour la dextérité avec laquelle je me meuve dans un face à face, mais il me reprend sur certains points. Je fais aussi la connaissance de Peter et Charlotte, qui rentrent du Brésil trois semaines après que j’ai retrouvé Jasper, et ils nous découvrent dans le jardin un soir, alors qu’on s’entraîne. Enfin, on s’entraînait. Jasper m’avait mis à terre et son corps recouvrait le mien, et sa bouche recouvrait la mienne.

  * « C’est ça ta nouvelle méthode d’entraînement, Major ? » avait plaisanté Peter.



Charlotte et lui sont vraiment supers. J’apprends de la bouche de Charlotte un soir, alors que Peter et Jasper étaient partis en ville chasser pour nous quatre, que Jasper leur parlait sans arrêt de moi, et des regrets qu’il éprouvait de m’avoir laissé à Forks.

  * « Avec Peter, on a fini par le convaincre de te retrouver, mais tu as pris les devants. » m’a-t-elle dit en souriant. « Il était temps qu’il soit vraiment heureux. Maria l’a vraiment détruit, et Alice… Putain, si je recroise cette garce je la démoli. »



Je l’ai remercié pour sa loyauté envers Jasper, puis, notre conversation a déraillé sur mon histoire à moi, et je lui ai parlé de Victoria, de la fac, de mes parents qui ne sont plus là et du ras-le-bol que j’ai ressenti après l’enterrement de mon père. Assise devant le ranch, on a entendu le pick-up de Peter approcher, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont sorti quatre individus, dont deux femmes qui étaient recherchés par la police de San Diego pour kidnapping sur mineurs et braquages. Les corps ont été disséminés de part et d’autre de l’état, et ils doivent, à l’heure qu’il est, servir de dîner à des coyotes et toutes les bestioles qui y vivent.

Le temps passe, et je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse de Jasper Hale. Il me comble de bonheur et a surtout comblé le vide qui était en moi depuis son départ des années plus tôt. Quelques mois après nos retrouvailles, il décide de m’emmener en Argentine. On déambule dans les rues la nuit, soit pour nous promener ou pour choisir des proies délicieuses. Mais ma plus grosse surprise s’avère être sa demande en mariage, une nuit sur une plage déserte à Buenos Aires. Je n’ai jamais été une fervente admiratrice du mariage. Je trouvais cette institution déprimante et un peu archaïque, mais pour Jasper, j’étais prête à tout.

  * « Oui ! »



Il glisse à mon doigt une splendide bague en diamant rouge. Il me prend dans ses bras, et la seconde suivante il se jette à l’eau avec moi, toujours dans ses bras. On refait surface en riant aux éclats. J’enroule mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, et il nous ramène sur le rivage où il m’allonge. Je porte une robe d’été, et il m’arrache une fois de plus ma culotte.

  * « Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? » J’en ai marre qu’il me les déchire.
  * « C’est plus rapide. » me dit-il, avant de me pénétrer. « Arrête d’en porter si tu ne veux pas que je te les arrache. »



Je vais pour le frapper, mais il attrape mes mains et les plaque au-dessus de ma tête et se sert de son don pour me rendre plus docile. L’enfoiré… mais je ne lutte pas et je le laisse faire ce qu’il veut de moi. On fait l’amour sur la plage des heures durant avant de rentrer à notre hôtel pour nous y enfermer toute la journée. Encore à faire l’amour. D’ailleurs, on ne sort pas de cette chambre pendant des jours. Une chambre qu’on a mis sens dessus dessous.

  * « Tu veux d’un grand mariage ? » me demande-t-il alors que je suis allongée sur lui.
  * « Oh que non ! » je réponds en traçant du bout des doigts le contour d’une des cicatrices qui ornent son corps. Si je croise Maria un jour, pas sûre qu’elle survive. « Juste toi, moi, et peut-être Peter et Charlotte. Oh, et faut que je prévienne Victoria. Elle m’en voudra sans doute de ne pas la choisir comme demoiselle d’honneur. »
  * « J’ai toujours du mal à m’y faire, tu sais ? » me dit-il en caressant distraitement mes hanches.
  * « Tant pis pour toi ! »



Je l’embrasse et c’est reparti pour un tour. Depuis nos retrouvailles, je n’ai pas revu Victoria, qui fait le tour de l’Europe depuis des mois. La dernière fois que je l’ai eu au téléphone, elle m’a appris qu’elle avait rencontré les Volturi et s’être amusé un temps avec un membre de la garde prénommé Felix. Tant mieux pour elle. Je l’appelle sur le trajet du retour, que l’on fait en voiture, et je lui parle du mariage.

  * _« Si je ne suis pas ta demoiselle d’honneur, je reviens faire ce que j’aurais dû faire il y a six ans. »_
  * « Ramène ton cul à San Diego le plus vite possible, alors. »



Elle ne fait pas vraiment partie des Volturi. Elle y est restée quand elle a visité Volterra – en pleine nuit bien sûr. Aro – leur chef, m’a-t-elle dit, a lu toute sa vie grâce à son don, et il semble être très curieux à mon sujet, mais elle lui a bien fait comprendre que jamais je ne ferais partie d’un autre clan. Je les croiserais peut-être un jour. J’ai toute l’éternité devant moi.

J’épouse Jasper à la tombée de la nuit quelques jours après notre retour à San Diego. On se marie au ranch par un Pasteur, et on doit tous se retenir de rire lorsqu’il prononce _Jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare._ Si seulement il savait… Ce jour-là, on est habillé sobrement. Au Diable les conventions. Je porte une robe longue bleue. Jasper un pantalon en lin et une chemise rouge qu’il a à moitié boutonné. Quand il m’embrasse pour sceller notre union éternelle, il m’envoie une bonne dose d’amour et de désir qui m’aurait cloué par terre si je n’étais pas retenue par ses bras. Quand le Pasteur s’en va, on se réunit tous les cinq au salon.

  * « Vous allez partir en lune de miel ? » nous demande Victoria.



Elle et Jasper ont parlé pendant un bon moment quand elle est arrivée. Il a tenu à mettre les choses aux clairs et, après une demi-heure, il est revenu et m’a fait un clin d’œil. Elle faisait partie du groupe.

  * « On en n’a pas vraiment parlé. » je réponds, me laissant aller dans les bras de _mon mari._
  * « Je t’emmène où tu veux. » me dit-il en m’attirant davantage contre lui.



Son téléphone émet un bip. Il le consulte et fait un _Oh oh_ qui n’annonce rien qui vaille.

  * « Quoi ? »
  * « Esmé voudrait qu’on passe les voir, Carlisle et elle. » Il se tend en lisant la suite du message. « Emmett et Rosalie sont chez eux, et les deux autres aussi. »
  * « Je suis du voyage. » prévient Victoria. « Pas question que je laisse Bella avec les deux autres. »
  * « Tu crois qu’elle espère qu’on fasse la paix ? » je demande en me tournant pour mieux le voir.
  * « Je n’en sais rien, mais quoi que ce soit, il n’est pas question que je retourne vivre dans leur famille. » me dit-il.
  * « Il ne manquerait plus qu’ils essayent. » Et puis quoi encore ? « Tu veux y aller ? »
  * « Et toi ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « J’ai bien envie de revoir Emmett. » j’avoue. « Le fait que Rose et lui soient partis après ce que les deux autres ont fait, ça me donne envie de leur laisser une chance. Mais une petite. »
  * « Ok, on partira demain ! » Il envoie un rapide texto à Esmé, range son téléphone dans sa poche, se lève du canapé et me fait basculer par-dessus son épaule. « En attendant, on va aller consumer notre mariage. »



J’entends Peter et Charlotte rire quand Victoria dit _Je ne tiens pas du tout à les entendre batifoler…_ puis, la porte d’entrée qui claque. Une fois dans notre chambre, Jasper me pose par terre et prend aussitôt ma bouche en otage pour un long baiser passionner.

  * « Je t’aime, Bella ! »
  * « Moi aussi, je t’aime ! »
  * « Dis-moi où tu veux aller, et je t’y emmènerais. » me dit-il.
  * « Pour l’instant, tout ce que je veux de toi c’est que tu me donnes une centaine d’orgasmes. » je lui dis d’une voix suave.
  * « Rien que ça ? » ricane-t-il. Il défait ma robe avec précaution, et son regard devient brûlant quand il s’aperçoit que je ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. « Bella… »



Je lui arrache les derniers boutons de sa chemise. La seconde d’après, je suis à moitié allongée sur le lit. Mes pieds touchent le sol. Je me redresse sur les coudes pour voir Jasper s’agenouiller entre mes cuisses. Sans prévenir – et bordel que j’adore quand il fait ça – il passe mes jambes sur ses épaules et fait glisser sa langue le long de mon sexe trempé. J’adore quand il me fait ça. Chaque fois qu’on fait l’amour, ça part dans tous les sens, et les préliminaires sont toujours de rigueurs. Jasper m’a avoué qu’il adorait jouer avec mon corps, et je le crois chaque fois qu’il aspire mon clitoris entre ses dents. Il enfoui sa langue en moi, joue avec mon sexe pendant des heures – je perds la notion du temps avec lui, quand il se redresse et me pénètre. Le lit grince sous ses assauts frénétiques. Je me retrouve vite à quatre pattes, et j’ai droit à une claque sur les fesses. Bon sang, depuis qu’on couche ensemble, Jasper fait naître en moi tout un tas de fantasmes. Je n’ai plus la moindre gêne en ce qui concerne le sexe. On l’a pratiquement fait dans toutes les positions qui existent. Ça et tout un tas d’autres choses. Le lit craque encore plus sous le poids de nos ébats sauvages. Mes mains agrippent le matelas si fort qu’il se déchire. L’orgasme – je ne sais plus le combien est-ce – nous fait crier et je m’effondre, le corps de Jasper suit, sur le lit. Le bois du lit craquelle encore plus, mais ça nous fait rire.

  * « Je crois qu’on est bon pour changer de lit. » dis-je à Jasper. Je prends un coussin et le serre entre mes bras pour y poser ensuite la tête. « Encore ! »
  * « A quoi bon acheter des lits ? » me dit-il en parsemant mon dos de baisers. « On n’en a pas besoin. »
  * « On investit dans des matelas, alors ? » Il me mord la fesse. Mais il me mord vraiment. « Hey ! »



Il n’y a pas la moindre trace de venin dans sa morsure, mais tout de même.

  * « Je fais ce que je veux. » dit-il en me donnant une fessée bruyante.
  * « Tu veux que j’aie autant de cicatrice que toi, ou quoi ? » ne puis-je m’empêcher de dire.
  * « Non ! » Il moule son corps au mien, alors que je suis toujours allongée sur le ventre. « J’avais juste envie de te mordre au moins une fois. »
  * « Mais pourquoi sur la fesse ? »
  * « Parce que je les adore. » dit-il. « Je devrais peut-être te mordre sur l’autre fesse ? »
  * « Amuse-toi, et je ne te laisserais plus jamais me toucher. » le prévins-je, sérieuse.
  * « _Jamais_? » Il est clairement amusé. « Dans la vie d’un vampire, _jamais_ est très long, mon amour. »



Je ne réponds rien. Soyons honnête, je ne pourrais pas me passer une seule journée de lui, et encore moins de sexe avec lui. Je suis bien trop accro. A lui. Et au sexe avec lui. Jasper me retourne sur le dos et m’embrasse.

  * « Je pourrais te faire l’amour pendant des jours entiers. » Il redresse la tête et fronce les sourcils. « Une minute, on l’a déjà fait des jours entiers, non ? »
  * « Ouais, c’est déjà arrivé. » je ne peux que pouffer. Ce qu’il peut être bête, parfois. « Major Whitlock… » Il grogne et une vague de chaleur et de désir s’insinuent en moi. « Et si on arrêtait de parler ? »



Le soleil est à son zénith quand on sort de la douche, enroulés dans des serviettes. La chambre est dans un sale état.

  * « Heureusement qu’on n’a plus besoin de se reposer. » je dis en allant dans notre dressing.



Oui, notre chambre au ranch à un dressing, mais de taille moyenne. Je n’ai pas beaucoup de vêtements, et Jasper non plus. Et ça nous convient très bien pour le moment.

  * « Non, mais j’ai très faim. » me dit-il en se glissant dans mon dos pour me prendre dans ses bras. « On s’arrête en chemin pour chasser. »
  * « Oui, _Major_! » Il grogne. J’adore l’appeler par le grade qui était le sien lorsqu’il faisait partie de l’armée confédérée. « Tu veux que je m’habille comment ? »
  * « Comme tu veux. »



Il m’embrasse dans le cou et s’écarte pour s’habiller, et me laisser m’habiller. Bon, j’opte pour un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noir, dans un premier temps. Je vais dans la salle de bain me sécher les cheveux et les attacher en chignon avant de retourner dans le dressing. Jasper est habillé d’un jean et d’une chemise anthracite. Une paire de baskets noirs aux pieds. Il est parfait. Il sort du dressing quand j’en rentre, mais il s’accoude à l’encadrement pour m’observer. Il adore me regarder quand je m’habille. J’opte pour une jupe patineuse noire et un pull moulant rouge avec un col en V. Je rentre les pans du pull dans la jupe. Pour compléter la tenue, j’opte pour une paire de bottes en cuirs, courtes et à talons.

  * « Verdict ? » je demande à mon mari en tournant sur moi-même.
  * « Sexy ! » me dit-il en me plaquant contre le mur. « Je t’arracherais volontiers ta petite culotte pour te prendre dans cette tenue. »
  * « Peut-être une prochaine fois. Il faut qu’on fasse nos valises. » dis-je en l’embrasse.



Nos valises se contentent d’être un sac de sport pour lui avec deux-trois tenues de rechanges et une trousse de toilettes simple. La mienne est une petite valise à roulette avec le même nombre de tenus que Jasper, mais plus de chaussures et ma trousse de toilettes et maquillage. Un maquillage que j’applique rapidement avant de le ranger dans ma valise. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est des vampires qu’on n’aime pas prendre soins de nous. J’ai appris à aimer m’occuper de moi pendant mes années de facs, et encore plus depuis que j’ai retrouvé mon Jasper. On décide de partir à la tombée de la nuit pour pouvoir nous arrêter en ville et nous nourrir afin d’être tranquille tout au long du trajet jusqu’en Alaska. On salut Peter et Charlotte, qui ont décidé de rester au ranch le temps de notre absence.

  * « On va en profiter pour nettoyer les dégâts que vous avez fait dans votre chambre. » nous dit Peter.
  * « Comme si ça ne vous était jamais arrivé de mettre votre chambre en vrac pendant que vous vous envoyez en l’air. » je réplique à l’intention du meilleur ami de mon mari.
  * « Oh si, ça nous arrive tout le temps ! » dit Peter, qui tient Charlotte contre lui.



Il nous sourit, accompagné d’un clin d’œil. On monte dans la voiture, Victoria à l’arrière, et on se met en route. Une halte à San Diego nous permet de nous nourrir de trois membres de gangs, repérés par Victoria quand Jasper et moi étions trop occupé à consumer notre mariage.

On arrive à Anchorage en deux jours. La seule fois où Jasper s’est arrêté, c’est pour faire le plein d’essence une fois par jour. L’avantage d’être un vampire, c’est qu’on n’a pas besoin de dormir, et donc rouler de nuit est plus facile. Les routes sont désertes. Mais on ne se met pas tout de suite en route pour la maison des Cullen. On fait halte à un motel pour réserver deux chambres. Une pour Victoria, et une pour mon mari et moi. On y range nos affaires avant de reprendre la route, sauf que cette fois, c’est moi qui prends le volant. Jasper n’est jamais venu voir Carlisle et Esmé depuis qu’ils sont à Anchorage. Il en profite pour envoyer un rapide texto pour prévenir de notre arrivée.

  * « Et merde ! » dit-il.
  * « Quoi ? »
  * « C’est Emmett ! » nous dit-il. « Edward et Alice sont là, et ils sont décidé à ne pas laisser Victoria s’approcher de la famille. »
  * « Qu’ils essayent. » dis-je en partageant un regard complice avec mon amie à travers le rétroviseur. « Je leur réserve une petite surprise. »



La première fois que j’ai utilisé mon bouclier contre Jasper pendant un entraînement, j’y suis allée un peu fort. Il me tenait dans une prise dont je n’arrivais pas à me défaire, et j’en avais assez alors j’ai déployé mon bouclier. Jasper s’est retrouvé propulsé à au moins dix mètres de moi. Je m’en suis voulu sur le moment, et je l’ai rejoint en vitesse pour m’excuser, mais il a éclaté de rire avant de se relever.

  * « Ah ma Bella, tu es pleine de surprise. » m’a-t-il.



Il ne m’en a pas voulu de lui avoir caché l’existence de mon don, bien au contraire.

  * « J’aurais été moins dur avec toi, et il faut que tu saches quand utiliser ton don. » m’a-t-il assuré. « Bravo, mon amour ! »



Quand je me gare devant la maison des Cullen, il y a un Hummer et une Volvo garé sur le côté de la maison.

  * « Je sens qu’on va bien s’amuser. »



Et je le pense vraiment. Jasper et moi on avance main dans la main, et Victoria se place à ma gauche.

  * « Je vais profiter d’être ici pour rendre visite à Laurent. » me dit-elle.
  * « Tu le remercieras pour avoir joué les agents-double pour moi. » lui dis-je.
  * « Compte sur moi ! »
  * « Il a fait quoi ? » dit Jasper, alors qu’on arrive à la porte.
  * « Oh, c’est grâce à lui que j’ai su ce qui s’était vraiment passé dans cette famille de dingue qui fut la tienne. » dis-je en poussant la sonnette.



Jasper ne se considère plus vraiment comme un membre des Cullen, et après la trahison d’Edward et Alice, je ne peux que le soutenir.

  * « C’est toi ma famille ! » m’a-t-il dit, sur cette plage de Buenos Aires où il m’a demandé en mariage.



La porte s’ouvre sur un géant. Il me prend aussitôt dans ses bras et profite que je ne sois plus humaine pour me serrer très fort. J’adore Emmett, et même si je lui en veux un peu d’être parti, je lui rends son étreinte.

  * « Salut p’tite sœur ! »
  * « Salut ! » Il me repose par terre, et Jasper me ramène contre lui. « Toujours aussi démonstratif, à ce que je vois. »
  * « Désolé, tu m’as manqué ! » me dit-il.
  * « C’est réciproque ! » Et je suis sincère.
  * « Entrez ! » Il s’écarte et laisse même entrer ma copine. « Victoria ! »



Elle le salut en retour, mais plus en retrait. La dernière fois qu’elle a vu Emmett, il me protégeait d’elle et de James, sur leur terrain de baseball, à Forks. Je suis assez nerveuse d’être là. Ma vie ne ressemble plus à celle que j’ai pu avoir quand j’étais humaine. Je ne vis pas d’un métier comme Carlisle. Je ne suis pas devenue un vampire végétarien après ma transition. Non ! Même si j’ai toujours l’héritage de mes parents et l’argent de la vente de la maison et des biens de mon père, je mène une vie de nomade et je me nourris de sang humain.

  * _« Pourquoi vous laissez entrer cette… cinglée ? » tempête la voix d’Alice._



J’ai déjà envie de la tuer. Dans le salon, Carlisle, Esmé et une Rosalie au bout du rouleau – je ne savais pas que c’était possible pour un vampire – font face à un Edward et une Alice, furieux. Mais Rosalie retrouve le sourire quand elle voit Jasper. Elle se lève du canapé sur lequel elle est assise et vient le prendre dans ses bras avec une telle vigueur que nos mains se lâchent.

  * « Doucement Rose ! » Il partage son amusement avec moi avec son don. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. »
  * « Ça fait bien trop longtemps. » Elle s’écarte et prend son visage en coupe d’une main. « T’as l’air heureux ! »
  * « Je le suis ! » assure-t-il. « Rose… »
  * « Non, pas d’excuse sur les changements que tu as opérés. » l’arrêta-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas les entendre. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu sois heureux. »



Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi, et là Ô surprise, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rends maladroitement son étreinte. Rosalie ne m’a jamais accepté dans la famille. Sur le trajet, Jasper m’a expliqué qu’elle était jalouse de mon humanité, et qu’elle ne me détestait pas.

  * « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tes parents, Bella ! » me dit-elle avant de s’écarter.
  * « Merci ! » Je me sens mal à l’aise. Jasper le sent et m’envoie une dose d’apaisement et d’amour. « Contente de te voir. »



A son tour, elle salut Victoria et la remercie, comme ça devant tout le monde, de m’avoir laissé la vie sauve.

  * « Oh, elle peut être très convaincante quand elle veut. » lui dit-elle avant de venir enrouler un bras autour de mon épaule. « C’était assez déroutant, d’ailleurs. »
  * « Ce qui est déroutant, c’est de vous voir copines, toutes les deux. » nous dit Emmett.
  * « Vous vous y ferez ! » assure Victoria.
  * « Et tu l’as perverti au sang humain. » crache Alice.



Je sens Jasper se tendre, alors qu’on ne se touche pas.

  * « Comment t’as pu en arriver là ? » me demande-t-elle.
  * « Bah, c’était soit je tuais un pauvre petit chiot, soit une sale crevure de violeur. » dis-je en mimant une balance avec les mains. « Le chiot était trop mignon, et personne ne regrette un enfoiré. »
  * « Tu as changé ! » dit Edward, déçu.
  * « Ouais, j’ai changé. Et tu veux savoir, Eddie ? » J’entends Emmett étouffer un rire rauque. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre de toute ma vie. Alice et toi, vous êtes là avec vos grands airs, choqués parce que je suis amie avec Victoria, parce que je me nourris de sang humain, mais vous êtes deux beaux hypocrites. Au lieu de nous dire la vérité, sur Jasper et moi, vous avez comploté pour qu’on ne soit jamais ensemble. Vous avez même comploté pour que le soir de mon anniversaire, il m’attaque alors que toi, espèce de garce… » Je pointe mon index sur Alice. « Tu as vu dans une de tes visions ce qui allait arriver. Pourquoi m’avoir protégé de James, si au final c’était pour me laisser tomber comme de la merde ? Non, n’essayez même pas de vous justifier, je n’en ai rien à foutre. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule jusqu’à ce que Victoria entre chez moi un soir et que je la convaincs que la vengeance ne mène nulle part. Elle, elle a été là quand j’ai perdu mes parents, et elle m’a transformé quand je le lui ai demandé. Et je vous garantis qu’elle doit faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas vous botter le cul pour la mort de James, parce que c’est vous qui l’avez tué pendant que j’agonisais. »



Je ne suis pas en colère. J’ai fait la paix avec mon passé et je n’ai pas l’intention de m’emmerder avec ces deux-là.

  * « Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, être choqué que je me nourrisse de sang humain, mais je préfère la vie que je mène plutôt que d’être dans la peau de deux sales tricheurs et manipulateurs comme vous. Si on est venu, c’est uniquement pour les autres, parce qu’ils ont été aussi victimes que nous par vos manipulations, mais je vous déconseille de la ramener une nouvelle fois. Vous auriez de sacrée surprise. »
  * « Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire quoi que ce soit ? » ricane Alice. « Edward ne peut peut-être pas lire dans tes pensées, mais il suffit qu’il lise dans la mienne pour savoir ce que tu manigances. »
  * « Alice, ça suffi maintenant ! » lui dit Carlisle. « Tu dépasses les bornes ! »
  * « Vraiment ? » je raille. « Alors essaye de bloquer ça ! »



Je relâche mon bouclier et je le propulse sur Alice, qui est éjectée dans les airs et passe à travers la baie vitrée. Edward se précipite à elle. Ils sont pitoyables, tous les deux.

  * « Prépare-toi à recommencer ! » me dit Victoria.



Mais Jasper attrape Alice par le cou alors qu’elle se rue sur moi. Je me sers de mon bouclier pour maintenir Edward contre le mur.

  * « Ma patience a des limites, Alice. » grogne Jasper. Ouh, le Major fait surface. « Je t’ai épargné, je _vous ai_ épargné tous les deux quand j’ai su la vérité, mais si tu touches à _ma femme_ , je peux te garantir que je te tuerais avant même que tu ne le vois venir. »
  * « Ta… ta femme ? » réussit-elle à dire alors que sa tranchée est comprimée par la poigne de Jasper.
  * « Oui, on vient de se marier, mais ça ne te regarde pas. » Il appuie plus fort et j’entends sa peau de marbre se craqueler. « Par respect pour Carlisle et Esmé, je ne vous tuerais pas, en tout cas pas dans leur maison, mais ne me poussez pas. Je ne suis plus le vampire docile que tu as manipulé pendant des décennies. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que le sang humain a comme effet sur moi, et je te promets que tu n’as pas envie de le savoir, surtout que maintenant je ne suis plus torturé comme avant. »



Il la relâche comme s’il s’agissait d’un sac poubelle. Je libère Edward, et les deux traitres se retrouvent. Ewe, j’ai envie de vomir. Enfin, si ça avait été possible. 

  * « C’était quoi, ça ? » me demande Edward.
  * « Ça, c’est ce qui t’empêche de lire dans mes pensées. Oh, j’y pense, tu ne peux plus lire les pensées de qui que ce soit dans la pièce. » je dis avec le sourire.



Avec de l’entraînement, j’ai réussi à protéger les gens autour de moi. Je peux bloquer n’importe quel don, y compris celui de Jasper et les visions d’Alice. Les traits d’Edward se crispent quand il se tourne vers chaque membre de sa famille pour lire dans leurs pensées.

  * « Tu… non, c’est impossible ! » dit-il, frustré.
  * « Et si, c’est possible. » Je jubile mais d’une force. « Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir si vous tenez à la vie. »
  * « Tu n’as aucun ordre à nous donner. » crache Alice.
  * « Partez ! » dit Esmé.
  * « Esmé ? »



Alice et Edward regardent leur mère, choqués. Mais Esmé, tout comme Carlisle, sont impassible.

  * « Partez ! » répète-t-elle d’une voix douce mais ferme. « Je ne leur ai pas demandé de venir pour que vous les accabliez de cette manière. Je ne veux plus de vous ici tant qu’ils seront là. Je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec mon fils et ma fille sans le moindre drame, alors partez ! »



Les doigts de Jasper, qu’il entrelace aux miens, se crispent légèrement. Esmé le considère toujours comme un fils malgré qu’il ait renié le régime végétarien de la famille. Je lui caresse le bras, mon alliance ornée d’un rubis bien évidence, et je lui envoie une bonne dose d’amour et de soutien. Il se détend.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que les deux manipulateurs sont partis, je suis dans le jardin recouvert de neige. Jasper est à l’intérieur avec Esmé et Carlisle. J’entends tout ce qu’il se dit, et ça me fait sourire. Il fait toujours partie de la famille malgré qu’il mène une vie totalement différente, et je ne peux qu’être heureuse pour lui. _Pour nous._ Victoria est partie rendre visite à Laurent sur la propriété voisine qui appartient au clan Denali. Je m’assois sur un monceau de neige, et me laisse tomber en arrière. Je ne ressens ni froid, ni inconfort, ni fatigue. Je peux rester immobile pendant des heures sans que mon corps n’en soit affecté. Ça ne me manque vraiment pas d’être humaine. La nuit tombe et les étoiles peignent le ciel quand quelqu’un se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Si ça avait Emmett, je me serais reçu une tonne de neige dans la figure, et il se serait marré. Jasper se serait allongé sur moi directement, ou plus près.

  * _« Je ne t’ai jamais détesté, tu sais ? »_



Il ne reste donc plus que Rosalie !

  * « Je sais ! » dis-je en tournant la tête sur ma droite. « Jasper m’a tout raconté. Tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir abandonné mon humanité ? »
  * « Non, je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait. » me dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Tant que tu ne le regrettes pas, c’est tout ce qui compte. »
  * « Et pour mon régime alimentaire ? »
  * « Oh, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre. » me dit-elle. « Tu t’en prends à des gens qui n’en valent pas la peine, il n’y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. »
  * « On repart à zéro ? » je demande en lui tendant la main.
  * « Avec plaisir ! » elle prend ma main et on rit, quand on est frappé par deux projectiles.



On se redresse comme un seul homme, et on voit Jasper et Emmett, ravis de leur effet. Emmett nous lance une autre boule de neige, très grosse, mais je déploie mon bouclier et lui renvoie la boule dans la tronche. Jasper se marre. Qu’est-ce que j’aime ce son ! Apparemment, Rosalie ressent la même chose, parce qu’elle regarde son frère d’un autre œil, et elle sourit.

  * « Je ne sais pas ce que t’as fait à mon frère, Bella, mais je ne l’ai jamais entendu rire comme ça. » me dit-elle.
  * « Ouais, il est devenu lui-même. » je dis en m’accroupissant dans la neige. « On réplique ? »



Quand elle me voit former une boule de neige alors que les assauts de nos maris échouent sur mon bouclier, elle me sourit et prépare une réplique. S’en suis une bataille de boule de neige en mode vampires. La vitesse est un atout qu’on utilise tous à un moment donné, mais un des projectiles d’Emmett qui m’est destiné me rate et touche Esmé, qui est sorti dans le jardin pour nous observer. Il n’y a plus un seul bruit. Je jette un œil à Emmett, et il craint la colère de sa mère.

  * « Ok, c’est la guerre ! » déclare-t-elle avec sa douceur légendaire.



Elle se baisse, façonne une boule de neige et la balance sur Emmett, qui se la reçoit dans la tête, trop choqué pour bouger. Jasper en profite pour le canarder d’une boule plus grosse, et les parents Cullen se joignent à la bataille qui dure un moment. Quand tout le monde rend les armes, Jasper qui est le plus près de moi, m’enlace et me tire contre lui.

  * « C’était très… instructif. » dit-il en glissant une main sous ma jupe.
  * « Pas ici ! » je dis en la retirant. « Pas devant tes parents. »



Je l’envoie dans la neige avec mon bouclier. Emmett éclate de rire, mais moi, le mien se coince dans la gorge. Jasper me regarde avec cette lueur prédatrice qui n’annonce rien de bon. Enfin, quand il m’est destiné ça annonce _toujours_ quelque chose de bon, mais mieux vaut que ça se passe loin de cette maison. Je détale à vitesse grand v dans les bois, comme un lapin cherchant à fuir un animal sauvage qui veut faire de lui son dîner. Je cours à travers la forêt qui borde la maison des Cullen, mais je suis plaquée dans la neige par le corps de mon mari. Je m’avoue vaincue, et je me rends. Il me retourne sur le dos, et en moins de cinq secondes, ma culotte en dentelle est transformée en lambeaux, bonne à jeter à la poubelle et son sexe m’écartèle délicieusement. Ses mains plaquent les miennes au-dessus de ma tête, et il m’embrasse tout en me pénétrant avec force. Quand Jasper me fait l’amour avec cette lueur dans le regard, une lueur de chasseur près à se jeter sur sa proie, ce n’est jamais doux. C’est toujours sauvage, lascif, et surtout, il ne me laisse aucune chance de prendre le dessus, et c’est tant mieux parce que c’est encore meilleur quand il est aux commandes. En plus, il utilise son don pour exacerber puissance mille nos ébats. L’orgasme est puissant, me laisse à terre, dans les deux sens du terme. Je n’ai pas envie de quitter le lit blanc que nous offre la neige.

  * « Tu sais que je n’aime pas que tu te serves de ton bouclier sur moi sans prévenir. » gronde-t-il.
  * « C’est toi qui m’as appris à ne jamais prévenir en cas de riposte. » je lui rappelle, refermant les bras autour de lui.
  * « Exact ! » dit-il, esquissant un sourire. « On doit toujours partir en lune de miel, mon amour. »
  * « J’ai très envie de visiter Paris ! »
  * « Alors on ira à Paris ! »



FIN !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, quel est votre verdict ?
> 
> C'est la première fois (il me semble), que j'écris avec Jasper qui se nourrit de sang humain, et ça m'a tellement plu que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu cet O.S, qui fait partie de mes préférées d'écriture *-*
> 
> Bisous, et prenez soin de vous !
> 
> Aurélie !


End file.
